Foolish
by Elli Cole
Summary: [Complete] A revenge gone awry. And now she was his maid. Only a maid, that's all she'll ever be. A slave... Or so she thought. Smut warning.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Foolish

**Author: **Elli Cole

**Beta: **RedBloOd9458

**A/N: **Rewritten. Thank you to my beta, Matt. You're a lifesaver!

**&&&&**

**Prologue**

**&&&&**

I was foolish.

To even think that someone as popular as him would notice me, a socially disabled person such as myself without so much of a friend to talk to. I laughed coldly.

Nobody would like to be caught dead with me, figuratively speaking. With my unkempt, wiry auburn hair, and baggy clothes… one would think I live on the streets and just go to school out of charity.

I sauntered forth defiantly towards the school with my chin up, confidence bursting from my attitude. I couldn't help it now, that was what they thought about me, but I'll endure it all.

Of course, a Kinomoto will always be confident and wouldn't bow down to anybody.

Although, an exemption will sometimes find it's way to me; namely a brown-haired, amber-eyed hottie with a body to die for. I sighed wistfully. Even so, I'm not so sure anymore with what he had done to me just yesterday.

I angrily stomped my foot down upon the ground as I remembered the _very _unfortunate incident. Oh yes, he would get what he deserved when I'm through with him. How dare he humiliate me in front of the student body!

If only he knew how much power I have, if only he knew how much I take a grudge seriously, if _only _he knew I was the Card Mistress… He would be so ashamed.

Mister Li Syaoran… I know who you really are.

… Revenge wouldn't be much sweeter after I finish with you.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **How was it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

**&&&&**

**Chapter One**

**&&&&**

Fluffy white clouds passed by her eyes in a blur as she lay there on her back against the yellow-green parched grass. Her auburn hair gently swayed as a gentle breeze passed her by. Beautiful emerald eyes stared upwards to the Heavens as she sighed out a wistful sigh.

"Oi, Kinomoto!" A cold voice startled her from her calm demeanor as she slowly sat upright to glare at her unwanted company.

"Li," she spat. "What do you want?"

A guy with silky brown hair and amber eyes made his way towards her. He seemed to float as he walked, considering that his part-time job was being a model. His body wasn't hidden real well – although she didn't mind it -- as he wore a thin white loose shirt and stylish cargo pants, insinuating his godly features, not that she would admit it.

He smirked as he neared her. "To see your humiliation, as usual."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, how childish of you, Li-san. You think my embarrassment is amusing, do you?"

He paused for a moment to think – _not_. "Why, of course. Who would think of anything less?" He chuckled. Sakura sneered.

"And who would stoop as low as you would? Nobody." She stood up forcefully and turned her back on him, causing her long skirt to ride upward from the force of the wind, giving him a short view of her soft, flawless skin. "Now, if you will excuse me. I must be going now. I need to go – far away from you."

He turned his gaze away from Sakura's form. A dark blush slowly crept to his cheeks. "Damn you, Kinomoto." He murmured as an almost noticeable bulge made its way visible through his pants.

&

"Sakura Kinomoto?" A girl with long purple hair and amethyst eyes strutted to her. The classroom was deserted whilst Sakura sat there alone with her eyes glazed over. "Are you Miss Sakura?" She asked.

Sakura nodded her head slightly.

"Well, I'm guessing that you know Chiharu-chan, then?" She sat down in front of Sakura as she pulled out a chair from one of the tables. Sakura bobbed her head in agreement.

"Chiharu-chan kindly asked me if I would like to let you join in our choir. She told me that you had an angelic voice and that she'd be grateful if I would let you join, which I gladly agreed. Now, the decision is yours however, if you'd like to or not." She ended her statement with a friendly smile. "So Sakura, what do you think?"

Sakura stared at the strange girl for a minute then answered, "You're Tomoyo Daidouji, am I correct?"

Tomoyo looked at her confusedly then said, "Y-yes."

Sakura smiled then nodded her head. "I'm in."

"Great!" Tomoyo squealed in excitement as she clasped her hands together. "Practice starts at 4 in the afternoon in the Music Room, after classes are dismissed. Remember, don't be late." She slid her chair under the table and strolled away.

Sakura shook her head in amusement. "Such a strange girl."

"You've got that right," a muffled voice countered back from her backpack. Just then, a furry yellow stuffed toy popped up from the bag and wagged its tail in an adorable manner.

"Keroberos!" Sakura exclaimed. "I told you not to come out, didn't I?" She warned. Keroberos, her guardian, pouted.

"But I'm suffocating in there!" He whined. "I need some fresh air every now and then."

She rolled her eyes at the guardian. "Then you shouldn't have come." She stood up from her seat, leaving her pouting guardian as he watched her at her wake.

&

The day was finally nearing its end as classes had just been dismissed. Excited murmuring passed by the jovial students of Seijo High. Sakura rolled her eyes as she strutted by them, ignoring their insults and teasing.

"Ooh, the Kinomoto geek. Did you know…?" A girl with long blond hair and big blue eyes said to her friends.

Sakura glared at her as she passed the slut. _It would be best if I would not let them get to me_, she thought as she clutched her bag tightly against her bosom. _I wouldn't want to get in a fight right now anyway._

A quiet moan could be heard from the inside of her bag as she grappled it tighter.

"Shut up, Kero…" She whispered.

"C-can't b-breathe…"

"I said, shut up," she hissed.

"Kinomoto?"

A familiar voice drifted towards her, in a manly – pansy sort of way. She smirked as she continued to walk without stopping for the specific person to catch up.

"Kinomoto!" The response to this action was an angry growl.

Sakura laughed inwardly. _Come and get me, Li_, she thought. A frown suddenly crept on her face and slowed down. _Ew, that came out so wrong._

"F-finally," Syaoran huffed, irritated. "You're quite a fast walker, Kinomoto."

"What do you want?" Sakura sneered. "I don't have time to play your games, Li."

Syaoran nodded his head in understanding. "I'm in a hurry as well," he said civilly, which made Sakura raise her brows in surprise. "I just want to ask you if you'd like to come to my pool party tonight at my house."

Sakura's brows rose higher – if ever it was possible. "Why would you want me to be there?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged. "It might be interesting to have you there." He said slyly.

Sakura bobbed her head slowly, doubtful. "I'll try."

"Good, good." He clasped his hands together. "See you later then." He waved his goodbye as he ran inside the school, leaving Sakura with her thoughts.

"Interesting, indeed." She muttered as she walked away. "Let's see what you have in mind, Syaoran Li."

**oOo**

**End Note: **Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have evil things lurking inside my closet.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Two**

**&&&&**

"Where is my bloody bikini?"

Something Tomoyo Daidouji would never believe to have come from Sakura Kinomoto's lips. Her eyes widened, her lips formed a silent _oh_, and her cheeks flushed. How _kawaii_!

"Oh, oh!" Tomoyo bounced at the tips of her toes. "Let _me _dress you up, Sakura." She sang cheerfully. "You'll be so _cute_!"

Sakura raised an expectant brow at Tomoyo and smirked knowingly. "I know that already, Tomoyo." She drawled, and winking afterwards. "I was only waiting for you to talk me into it."

Tomoyo flushed and nodded her head coyly. "Well then, um, let's start, shall we?"

Consequently, a yellow, ruffled fur ball came flying towards them with a muffled moan. Kero, the guardian of the Clow Book, looked at Sakura disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't go there, Sakura," he murmured slowly. "I feel something unexpected might happen."

"And that's the fall of Syaoran Li." Sakura said determinedly. "Don't worry so much Kero, I'll be careful."

"Yeah, careful, careful," Tomoyo piped in. "Now, we're late and we need to work on your outfit!"

She excitedly scampered to the closet, yanking at different kinds of clothing in haste. "Have to hurry, have to hurry," she chanted under her breath, scowling at an _ugly_ shirt and throwing it away. "Pool party, _tonight_!"

Kero scowled from his perch. "Something is going to happen," he murmured to himself, but both teens didn't bother on listening.

Sakura felt a sweat drop from her forehead. She grinned weakly. "Silly Tomoyo," she giggled quietly. "You won't find any bikinis, nor underwear there."

Tomoyo's head snapped up, and turned her head at Sakura's direction, glaring. "Then why didn't you tell me in the first place?" She whined and stood up.

Sakura laughed, blushing. "You didn't ask."

Tomoyo groaned exasperatedly. "You—annoy—_ugh_!" She poked Sakura's arm, hard. Sakura jumped up from surprise. "Tell me where the bikinis are _now_!"

Sakura repressed the urge to cackle. "Uhhh, there." She pointed at a nearby drawer and her eyes widened in fright and… amusement as Tomoyo maniacally giggled and fought her way over to the said drawer.

_Sigh_!

Will Tomoyo ever change? Sakura thought with a small smile. Tomoyo searched through various summer clothing and… smiled widely. She turned to Sakura and tilted her head, peeking to her backside.

"Hmm, I wonder… will you ever think of wearing," she paused for a dramatic effect, and whipped out a pair of thongs and a tube top. "This?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Are you _insane_ woman?" She scoffed. "I will never wear _those _hideous things in _public_!" She waved her hand off, as if offended. "Pick another."

And that's how the afternoon went. Dissimilar small summer wears were thrown across the room carelessly as hours went by, they had finally found the perfect outfit.

"Finally!" Sakura exclaimed. "The perfect _teaser_!"

A plain of tiny, gray, short shorts and a white tube top came to her view and she looked at it appreciatively. She nodded her head approvingly and Tomoyo beamed.

"Oh, who are you planning to… play with?" Tomoyo said rather curiously, her eyebrows drawn upwards as she awaited Sakura's answer.

"That'll be my little secret."

&

The Li Mansion flared with liveliness and youth; noise wasn't an exemption. The neighbors closed their windows and doors in hopes of blocking the yells and music coming from the mansion.

Yet, the people there didn't care.

The owner's son, Syaoran Li, waited patiently for his special guest to arrive. A small smirk etched itself on his face, intimidating his other peers. He sat himself on one of the couches and watched the others party through half-lidded eyes.

He looked down at himself and approved his particular outfit for the night. He wore a fit, plain white shirt and trunks. Nothing special but it still had that certain effect that made girls swoon over him.

He grinned despite of himself.

He only wanted to please someone tonight… and that person had not yet come. He frowned impatiently.

"Where are you, Sakura Kinomoto?" He murmured under his breath, catching a glimpse of auburn hair strolling along the hallways of his mansion. He smirked.

Finally.

He stood up from his comfortable position and strutted towards a certain figure in the midst of all the sea of faces. He stopped in front of her and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

Her hair flew across her face as she glared at him.

"What do you want, Li?" She spat.

He gave her a small smirk. "Wouldn't it be much more appropriate of you to thank me for inviting you here?" He drawled and ushered her to one of the seats that were reserved for _her_.

She looked at him carefully and followed his direction, sitting herself down on one of the plush couches. Syaoran took this opportunity to observe his company tonight.

Sakura wore a pale, pink dress that was slightly transparent as bright lights shone against the thin material. He could scarcely make out the outline of her bikini underneath it. He licked his lips.

"Why did you really invite me here, Li?" Came her confident voice, always blooming with that irritating pride. He frowned considerably.

He shrugged. "It is acceptable to invite a young lady such as yourself to a pool party such as mine without any motive, correct?" He said inquisitively.

Sakura bobbed her head, unsure. "Of course."

A pause followed thereafter. Both teens lapsed into an awkward silence and Syaoran wrestled for words to say, figuratively of course.

"Would you like to accompany me for a little walk by the pool?" He said, standing up and offering his hand to Sakura. "It'll only take a while."

Sakura thought about it for a moment and gave him a small smile. "I would love to," she muttered, taking his hand in agreement.

They walked off, avoiding drunken underage students as they swung in a tipsy sort of way. They wobbled, trying to grope their fellow colleagues for them to join them. Syaoran glared at them, making them cower.

Sakura raised a brow at his gestures.

He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I overpower them, they get intimidated. That's their fault."

Sakura frowned and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You shouldn't abuse it."

"Whatever." Came his reply. He was a bit preoccupied as they walked aimlessly. A soft, gentle breeze passed them yet they didn't shudder as the cold air hit them.

Crickets chirped.

The wind swept.

The night sky wept silently, rushing it's blessing down on the hard, warm earth. And the scene changed dramatically, the sky turned to a bloody red and continued to change its colors.

Sakura looked at Syaoran; Syaoran looked at Sakura. They both muttered at the same time, "I need to go for a minute." And disappeared under the bushes.

They didn't notice the sudden coincidence but were nevertheless alert of the impending danger. Sakura transformed to her Card Captor form and Syaoran on his true form. They quickly ran towards the source of power.

A bright light was shining down at a certain place on the hearth in the middle of the forest at the back of Syaoran's mansion. The noise from the party could still be heard from the distance and Syaoran frowned at his insensitivity.

Subsequently, a tiny ball of white light suddenly floated in front of them. A soft hum of lullabies resounded in their ears, trying to lull them to sleep. Sakura swayed slightly but Syaoran stood his ground. He held on his sword tightly and readied himself.

The tiny ball shrieked with glee and swiftly flew towards them with a blur. "Playmates!" It squealed. "Come and play."

Syaoran swung his sword at its direction and it countered back. It whined and zapped him with lightning. "You're no fun," it murmured. "Perhaps the girl would be more active."

It bounced towards Sakura's swaying form. Syaoran's eyes widened. "No!" He cried. "Come here, you!"

But the ball of light wouldn't stop; it reached towards Sakura in a moment and snickered. "Pretty one, isn't she?" It said. "But how about the inside?"

It flashed a light of yellow and pushed itself inside of Sakura's body. Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she start to shriek in pain. Her whole body shuddered and her eyes turned into a blank void of white. Syaoran paled.

"No, no, _no_!" He yelled and ran hastily towards Sakura's side and shook her violently. "Wake up," he whispered harshly. "Wake up. WAKE UP, KINOMOTO!"

Sakura's eyes turned into a swirl of emerald and she took a sharp intake of breath. "Li."

_She knows who I am!_

A rather unusual glow exited itself from Sakura's lips as it opened slightly. The white ball turned into a reddish color. "Ooh, you've made me angry. Very angry." And it floated above them, casting an orange light.

It electrified them with a hiss. "The girl made me mad. Very mad." And it cast an unearthly glow on Sakura's form. She hissed and fell to her knees in pain.

Sakura whimpered, her disheveled costume started to fade away. "N-no, p-please… _stop_!" Her costume vanished, leaving her in her former summer outfit.

Syaoran's eyes turned into slits and glared at the irritating ball of absolute destruction. He let out his battle cry. "Fire! Come to my aid!" With that, his sword released a pack of fireballs at the direction of the ball.

It didn't even shudder as it was bombarded over and over again.

"Is that all you've got?" It mocked. Syaoran smirked.

"You're lightning, your weakness is water," Syaoran mused out loud. "Water, come to my aid!"

At last, the ball of doom let out an anguished cry and turned to its card form. Syaoran grinned at his work. The card of power elements.

Syaoran wiped the sweat that started to drip from his forehead. "You're such a pain in the ass," he murmured at it and pocketed it. He looked at Sakura's unconscious form on the ground. He walked towards her silently and shook her gently.

"Kinomoto, Kinomoto," he murmured and saw her slowly stir. "Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and weakly smiled at Syaoran's form. "Li, thank you so much…" she trailed off and gave a yawn, making Syaoran's expression soften. "I'm forever in your debt."

Syaoran's ears perked up.

_I'm forever in your debt._

He smirked at this and lifted her up, her chest heaving up and down lightly against his chest. He chuckled. "I'll be looking forward to that, Kinomoto."

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who reviewed. It were all gladly appreciated.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Three**

**&&&&**

Rays of sunlight dawned upon Sakura's unmoving form as she slept soundlessly. Her eyes twitched but didn't open as she let out a strangled moan.

A lone figure watched her as she slept. His form hidden beneath the shadowy corners of the room as he sat near the bed. His eyes glittering an unearthly glow of amber as his eyes traveled down her form.

A small smirk etched itself on his face as he remembered the night's events.

_I'm forever in your debt_.

He knew that she might not remember anything but… her voice kept plaguing his head in his consciousness. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat… so he mused.

She's forever in his debt. And now… he doesn't know what to do with her. He tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the top of his knee.

"S-Syaoran?" Sakura's soft voice reached his ears like bells. He looked at her, stoically.

He nodded his head towards her direction. "Good morning, Kinomoto."

Her eyes snapped open and she sat upright with a loud groan. "What am I doing here?" She yelled in disbelief. "What happened?" She continued as she clutched her head tightly on her hands.

A long pause followed.

"Syaoran?"

Silence.

"Syaoran! Answer me, goddamit!" Sakura shouted and was close on throwing him a pillow on the head but he looked at her with blank eyes.

"You… don't remember anything?" He asked quietly. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Obviously," she drawled. "Now spill."

Syaoran remained nonchalant and answered; "You're in debt to me."

Sakura's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and her body shook—

"NANI!"

&

"Kinomoto, you missed a spot." Syaoran said with a smirk as he passed her by. His muddy shoes left marks on the plush, white carpet. Sakura's eyes turned into angry slits.

"You—you… _argh_! YOU!" Sakura mumbled, frustrated, under her breath. "You'll pay for this, Li."

"Whatever," he said, waving his hands in the air. Then, he turned to look at her.

"Oh, by the way," Syaoran drawled, his eyes twinkled mischievously. "You look sexy in your outfit. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Sakura flushed madly. She was wearing a _very _short black skirt, a black, fitted top with a white apron on top, a high-heeled black stilettos, and a maid's headband on top of her head. And as she bent over, her black silk, laced panty can be seen.

_I freaking knew it_, Syaoran thought, slightly hardening at the thought. _Kinomoto has a body to _die _for_!

Syaoran cackled evilly as he walked past her. Sakura's neck seemed ready to break as her eyes followed his every move. She can't help it. His looks weren't the problem, it was his attitude.

She sighed and shook her head. She can't remember anything precisely from the night before. What the hell happened? She knew one thing though. She told Syaoran… that… she was forever in debt to him. Which was wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

She got on her knees, her tight skirt preventing her to have the decency to feel comfortable. She moaned at the tightness. She looked at her left, then to her right. No one was there.

_Of course no one is here,_ she thought dryly. _I'm the only maid in this damned mansion_!

She pushed her skirt upwards, and she sat on her knees. The only thing that is clothing her lower body was her… teensy tiny undergarment, which was almost transparent. She sighed.

_He _gave her this… unacceptable outfit in the first place! Why didn't he pick a more_ decent_ one? _Why_?

Syaoran was such a lecherous—evil—hunk-_ish_—sexy—_ugh_! What was she _thinking_! Bad Sakura, very bad.

She wiped a bead of sweat that started to irritate her forehead. She continued to clean.

She didn't notice, however, that there was a stealthy figure watching her from a distance not too far from her.

"Sa-ku-ra…"

A moan followed thereafter.

&

"I need to go to school!" Sakura's whine echoed through the spacious, almost empty mansion. Syaoran only lived by himself since his mother died, so only two of them were occupying the whole place.

Syaoran raised a brow at her. "Oh? Here I thought you were _working _for me now." He tapped his chin. "Or would you like to _add _already to your rather increasing debt to me?"

Her eyes turned to slits as she glared at him. "Let me go to school, Li." She spat. "_I need_ to go to school."

Syaoran chuckled. "You haven't answered my question."

"What damned question?" Sakura sneered.

"Would you like to add to your increasing debt to me?"

Sakura's eyes bore confusion, and Syaoran delighted on it. She whimpered. "_Fine_! Just let me go."

Syaoran beamed mirthfully. "Fine, I'll see you later, Kinomoto."

"Whatever, glad to be gone from this damned mansion, anyway." Sakura walked off, leaving a smirking Syaoran staring at her on her wake.

&

"You—WHAT?" Tomoyo screeched in absolute shock. "_Li_? As in _the _Li Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded her head bashfully. "You shouldn't have let me go to that stupid party." She grumbled wryly.

Tomoyo whimpered. "I'll gladly change places with you, Sakura." She said wistfully, her amethyst eyes twinkling. "The way you described your uniform—"

"—outfit!"

"—is just so… _kawaii_!" Tomoyo squealed. "Do bring it some time and I'll try to study the designs."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, Tomoyo…" She said with a gentle shake of her head. "You don't know the _horror _and—"

"Kinomoto!"

A _very _familiar, cold manly voice resonated through Sakura's senses.

_Syaoran_.

"What do you want, Li?" Sakura spat venomously. "I told you, we'll—"

"I forgot to tell you," he said slyly. "Don't bother getting your clothes from your _former _house." He then started to walk away. "Your _little—_" he sniggered. "—uniforms are already ready in the mansion."

Sakura's eyes tightly shut closed. She counted from one to ten mentally. "Li…" She said warningly.

The bell rang, finally.

Almost instantly, students started to descend towards their own classrooms and the only ones left were Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo coughed. "We should go."

Sakura nodded her head and glared at Syaoran's smug look.

"We'll settle this later," Sakura hissed and went inside her homeroom. Syaoran smirked.

"Oh, I intend to finish it as soon as possible," Syaoran said hungrily, licking his lips. "_Soon_, Card Mistress."

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Now, now. I know this is a _tad _short but I want to reach… fifty or _more _before we get to the fun stuff. If I get _more _reviews, you'll get _more _and _faster _updates. Come on, I know you want to. (wink)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hmf, I'm really disappointed that my first story to be posted seems to get lesser reviews than the latter. I mean, look at Blood Red… it seems to be more popular than this one but anyway—_sigh_!

&&&&

Chapter Five

&&&&

School ended rather fast as far as Sakura was concerned. She had dreaded the time where she had to go home (home now means torture-house, she thought wryly.) and face the wrath of Syaoran's antagonizing and _lecherous _hands. She sighed in defeat.

_Matters had just gotten worst_!

"Oy! Kinomoto!" Syaoran waved from afar, his hands flayed rather dramatically in the air. "Our humble home awaits!"

Sakura huffily shook her head and continued to walk as if she hadn't heard anything. Her feet daintily scratched the soft, warm soil and a soft, playful breeze tickled her senses deliciously. Her eyes glowed happily as she sensed that Syaoran had stopped following her.

"Boo," a soft whisper came towards her left side, his breath warming her cheek as he leaned back slowly. "Are you running away from your master again?" Syaoran smirked and smugly looked at her with her uniform in hand.

Sakura fumed and glared at him through half-lidded eyes. "I am not your _slave_!" She then looked at the bundle that was loosely tucked under his arm. "And I'm not in hell going to wear _that_!"

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand carelessly. "Oh, yes. Of course not—you're my servant," he continued, "and you're sure as hell going to wear _this_!"

Sakura stomped her feet on the ground angrily and huffed, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "No and _no_! Just leave me the bloody hell _alone_!"

Syaoran clucked his tongue as if in a state of thought. "Hmm, if you want me to leave you and say I _did_, what am I going to do with the contract?"

Sakura froze. Her hand curled upon itself, and her body shook in frustration. "_What_?" She asked in a deathly tone. "Don't tell me we had a certain _agreement _of the sort?"

"Apparently, we have." Syaoran nodded his head pompously and with a snap of his fingers, a parchment magically appeared on his palm. Sakura's eyes widened.

"H-how…" She stammered. "You _know _that I _know_?" She muttered darkly.

He nodded his head with a smirk. "It's pretty obvious." He said nonchalantly. "But now, _Card Mistress_—" Sakura gasped. "You belong to me, and _only _me!"

Sakura stuttered.

_This is an absolute _nightmare!

"You can't be _serious_!" Sakura sputtered, pacing. "That—that's just _outrageous_… _unacceptable_!" She pointed an accusing finger at Syaoran's hard, muscular chest. "Burn that thing _now_!"

"No can do," Syaoran chuckled and made the paper dissolve before their eyes. "As degrading it may be for _you_—" here, Sakura glowered at him. "—you are in debt to me whether you like it or not."

Sakura grunted and opened her mouth to protest but—

"Kaijuu!"

—Touya?

She quickly turned her attention and caught sight of her elder brother, Touya, running towards her. "Onii-chan!" She yelled, annoyed. "What do you want?"

Touya huffily stopped in front of the tense-ridden couple and glared at Sakura's angry form. "Papa is getting worried about you!" He sneered. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I—" Sakura quavered. "—Just leave me be, Touya! Tell papa that… that I'll be home in a matter of days."

Syaoran frowned at this.

Touya scowled and poked Sakura's forehead, cynical. "What are you _saying_, Kaijuu?" He murmured. "You have nowhere else to go!"

Syaoran coughed and took a step forward, smirking at him. "Actually, Kinomoto-san, she's living with _me_."

A slight pause.

Winds picked up; howling of the heavy breeze occupied the silence, and the violent shaking of Touya's form was sensed rather easily.

He looked up. Sakura gasped.

"WHAT!"

Touya's scream echoed menacingly through the road. Birds chirped and flew from their safe porch in fright and the leaves swayed with the tensed atmosphere.

Syaoran chuckled.

_Ooh, the monkey's angry_!

"You heard right, Kinomoto-kun, she's living with _me _and she's working for _me_!" Syaoran drawled smugly and grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm, pulling her against his chest. Touya growled angrily and pounced on Syaoran and was ready on punching him when Sakura came on Syaoran's aid. She went in front of him.

"Stop it!" She yelled. Touya froze and grunted.

"Why are you protecting him?" Touya murmured curiously.

Sakura paled and choked. "Protecting? Him? Me?" She stuttered, shaking her head.

Syaoran smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "I never knew you cared, Kinomoto." He drawled. Sakura blushed prettily—Syaoran coughed—and scowled.

"I will never care for you, Li." She spat and turned her back on him stubbornly. "Touya," she said, "just go home and tell papa that I'll be home in a matter of days."

Touya growled. "What are you fucking saying, kaijuu? You're going back with me! You—"

"—Just fucking go home, Touya!" She barked, turned, and glared at Touya's shocked form. "_Now_!"

Touya stepped back and frowned. "Fine, fine… but tell me when he does something to you and I'll—"

"—beat him to a bloody pulp, I know Touya. I _know_!" She said, exasperated. "Please, just _go_!"

He nodded his head and gave Syaoran one last glare. "You midget, if you try anything on Sakura…" He warned.

Syaoran scoffed. "I wouldn't count on it."

Touya nodded his head and walked away, but not before giving Sakura a concerned look that she was grateful for even just for a little. She smiled and quickly turned into a frown as soon as she heard Syaoran's voice.

"Well, let's go, shall we?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and grunted. "Fine, let's go."

And they walked into the sunset hand in hand… _not_!

If only it were that easy.

Sakura mused and looked sideways, noticing Syaoran's sudden silence. He looked thoughtful, serious even and made Sakura doubtful.

"Li?" She said experimentally.

He looked at her and raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing."

He scoffed. "Then don't disturb me if it's nothing."

So she didn't.

And time passed by slowly.

&&&&

End Note: Oh, my gosh. This was _so short_! I'm _so _sorry! I'll try to make it up to you all but unfortunately, I have a _huge _writer's block with this one. Um, but please, don't let that stop you from reviewing!

_Review please_!

Shameless Advertising: Please read my one-shot fic, "Waiting" and also, "Blood Red". Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Squee! Update, update!

**Syaoran: **Short update, bitch. I want more action, more snogging, and more _sex_!

**Authoress: **Shut up or else I'll restrain you from touching and kissing Sakura for the next three chapters.

**Syaoran: **(sniggers) You just don't get any action.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Five**

**&&&&**

"Kinomoto, you missed a spot."

Syaoran smirked smugly as he passed by Sakura's scrubbing form. She glared at him whilst tugging her short skirt down, annoyed. She huffed as she threw the cleaning cloth in exasperation.

"I quit!" She screamed. "I can't take this place anymore! The mansion, the uniform, and _you_!" She screeched. "I hate you!"

Syaoran sneered. "Good to see your sanity is still intact."

Sakura scoffed. "I wouldn't count on that considering I work for a _nutcase_!"

He laughed as he walked towards her. "A nutcase, aye?" He hissed, taking her wrist roughly. "And if so, why are you attracted to a mentally decapitated person like myself?" He pulled her tensed form against his chest.

"I am _so _not attracted to you," she hissed back, struggling weakly against his strong hands. "So please, stop being a pompous prat and _let go_!" She pushed but to no avail, he kept his hold.

"Oh," he taunted evilly, his hands slowly caressed her thighs, teasing her. She took a large gulp of air as she felt herself weakening in his arms. "But secretly, you know you really don't want me to."

Sakura whimpered.

"So…" He trailed off, nibbling on her neck as he leaned slightly forward. His fingers slowly rode up inside her skirt and rubbed her against the thin fabric of her silk underwear. "What's the use of restraining yourself?"

Sakura's eyes widened, rational thoughts kicking in. She pushed him away forcefully and growled angrily. "Don't touch me!" She sneered.

Syaoran stumbled back but held his balance. His eyes turned into frustrated slits. "You're in no position to disrespect me like that, Kinomoto. Remember, you're my _slave_!"

The words stung but Sakura held on. "You're just a juvenile delinquent who doesn't know any better but to quench his sexual hunger!" She screamed. "Pervert!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Quite, well, I'll be gone for a little while, don't wait up." He turned his back on her and walked away, but not before he heard her say,

"Why would I be?"

He left without a word.

&

Sakura looked ready to kill.

Her nostrils flaring and her eyes narrowed considerably. That inconsiderate _jerk_! She grumbled incoherently under her breath as she continued scrubbing the floor with the cloth.

"I am so not attracted to him… he's not even my type—right? _Right_!" She argued internally. "It's just a temporary fancy that'll pass… no need to fuss, Sakura."

She sighed in frustration. Right. Because Li was not attractive in the least! His unkempt, unruly brown locks sexily let down to cover his eyes—_no_! Think unattractive things!—His amber eyes ugly and intense and deep—oh, crap!—fine! He was attractive, appealing; he was a bloody Sex God if ever she knew!

She groaned in exasperation and ruffled her hair carelessly. "What the hell is happening to me?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Sakura lazily stood up from her uncomfortable position on the ground and went to open the door slowly. She raised a brow.

"Well, well, well…" A blonde drawled, her blue eyes glaring. "Who might you be?"

Sakura leaned towards the door's pane. "I'm the maid here," she answered, "and who the hell are you?"

The blonde raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Ashley Port. Where's Syaoran?" She asked, tucking a strand of her _perfect _hair. Sakura inwardly scoffed.

"Syaoran? The prat? He's gone. Told me he's to come home late," Sakura muttered nonchalantly. "If there's nothing else, I still need to go back to work."

Ashley laughed aristocratically. "Well, let him know that I dropped by." She waved her hand. "Cheerio, Miss."

And she was gone.

Sakura closed the door behind her soundlessly. Thoughts plagued her head.

_She's not his girlfriend or something… is she?_

She shrugged.

"I don't care."

_Or do I_?

&

"Oy Li!" Eriol waved. "How are you?"

Syaoran smirked and nodded. "Hiiragizawa," he acknowledged. "Fine, had a bit of an argument with Kinomoto but nothing I couldn't handle." He grinned. "How about you? Are you still pining over that Daidouji chick?"

Eriol slapped Syaoran's back playfully. "You git, I'm already courting her."

Syaoran raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Eriol smiled. "_You _should court Kinomoto, Li."

"Why should I?" Syaoran scoffed. "She's already in my power."

"She's the Card Mistress, Xiao Lang." Eriol arched a brow. "She's the second most powerful person after me because she's almost related to me."

"Just because you're the reincarnation of Clow," Syaoran rolled his eyes, grinning. "Well, I don't care. We have the contract and as long as I don't need her anymore, she'll be in debt with me… _forever_, technically."

Eriol frowned slightly. "What if you fell in love with her?"

"Impossible, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said. "I'm determined to not let that happen."

Eriol shook his head. "That's going to be one hard task, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran's brows furrowed. "Why is that?"

"You'll see for yourself."

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Hmm, well, who is this Ashley person? Curious? Get ready for the next chapter! But before that, I must get reviews… I want to reach at least a hundred before I post the next chapter up. Well, cos, you see—I'm not inspired to continue this anymore so _please_ help me!

**Review please! **(_Please_?)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Eee! One hundred four! Yey!

**Etc: **For those who want to be kept updated about this fic, tell me so in your reviews.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Six**

**&&&&**

As soon as Syaoran came home, Sakura resisted the urge to tackle him to the ground and make him explain to her who the hell was that Ashley girl. It was not jealousy that she was feeling, absolutely not, because there was no way she would be attracted to him _now_.

No way. _No freaking way_!

"Someone came for you earlier," she said, masking her anger. "A bitch for my taste."

Syaoran arched a brow and told her to continue. She did and the words continued to flow from her lips. "A blonde, ugly, hideous, _horrible _sense of style, and goes by the name… Ashley 'Porky' Port."

Syaoran chuckled and walked towards fuming form. How dare he laugh at her! She crossly fumbled with the hem of her skirt—making it ride up, giving Syaoran a pretty good view—and muttered under her breath.

"What's so damn funny?" She asked, meeting her angry gaze with his. He smirked at her.

"Jealous much?" He drawled. "Well, perhaps it's best if I didn't tell you who she is in my life." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he tipped her chin with his thumb, rubbing her lips as he reached for it. "You might kill her for all I know."

Sakura blushed as she automatically licked her lips whilst Syaoran's thumb was still there. He groaned as he felt her tongue slide over his thumb, masking his slight arousal as he squirmed and turned away from her.

He coughed, straightening himself. "Well, I'm hungry. Cook me something to eat, will you?" And he walked away, leaving her with a dumbfounded look.

He trudged through the hallways of his mansion and stopped in front of the doors of his bedroom. He opened it noisily and as soon as he reached the edge of his bed, he heavily plopped himself down with an audible sigh.

His amber eyes closed leisurely, his lips opened in a silent _oh_! Sakura… he's trying to figure out what Eriol had meant earlier but it's still quite hard to decipher.

What's so likable about Sakura anyway?

His mind searched for her characteristics but there are so many that came to mind. A small smile crept over his face and thought about her traits.

She was beautiful, no doubt. Just looking at her would make any guy swoon. And of course, sweet, just translate her name, dammit! Her emerald eyes… they were so captivating. He could look at her all day and wouldn't grow bored. And then there was her body… oh, Merlin, it should be illegal to have a body like that!

He groaned aloud, as he tried to push back the lusty thoughts that are trying to overcome him. _No_! He doesn't need to exhaust himself right now! Wanking himself is _not _the solution. What he needed right now was the real thing. What he needed was…

"Sakura…"

&

Sakura shivered involuntarily. Her eyes scanned the room for any signs of an open window but there was none. She shrugged and quickly dismissed it. Must be her imagination, then. She continued to cook Syaoran's dinner as she hummed to herself.

As she walked towards the rack to get some plates, she froze as she felt a distant aura. It wasn't the cards, that's for sure but… she couldn't make out who or what it was.

She turned her head and gasped at Syaoran's disheveled form. His eyes darker than usual gazed upon her form. His mouth curled upwards in an unusual sneer. And his hair unkempt like before but somehow, it looked much more alluring.

"Syaoran, what's the matter?" She asked quizzically. "What's wrong?"

He did not move but his breathing became ragged. "Say it again," he breathed, his eyes boring through her. His antics were unnerving her.

"Say what?" She whispered back, her eyes widening as each step he took made him close the distance between them.

"My name," he purred. "You sounded so sexy calling out my name."

Sakura gulped. Oh no! The horrid hormones had just taken over him. Damn it. _Damn it all_!

"Syaoran, calm down, just lay awhile and—_oof_!" Her hand was encircled around Syaoran's waist as he brought them down to the floor with him on top. He licked his lips hungrily.

"Squirm," he ordered. "I want your feisty side to show."

Sakura froze. If she complied, he would take the situation into his own hands but if she didn't… She smirked haughtily.

"I don't want to." She stated firmly. "Let go."

He growled in frustration. "Come on, woman! _Squirm_!"

She didn't move. He groaned aloud and rocked his hips, giving her a taste of what was to come. Her eyes grew large and her breathing became ragged and her heart skipped a beat—

Oh gosh.

A hard… _thing _poked her on her inner thigh. He was _that _aroused? She quivered underneath him sensing her most impending _doom_!

"Syao_ran_!" She pleaded as she scared beyond belief. "Please let go… _please_!"

He cupped her through her uniform making her arch her back. "Make me."

She moaned as he rubbed her through the thin cloth of her blouse. His other hand was trailing downwards towards her skirt. It was bunched up around her waist as soon as he reached it. He smirked when he looked down, his gaze darkened with lust.

"You're wet, Sakura," he cooed. "Let me help you clean up."

Sakura's eyes fluttered wide open and gasped. "Stop it now, Li." She ordered, her eyes pleading. "_Please_, I'm…"

But before she could finish, he was already on his feet looking at his hands in disbelief. "What am I doing?" He said distantly. He looked at her with an apologetic look. "Sakura…"

He ran.

Away from her.

His passion… the temptation.

And all she could do was drop to her knees. She was so weak.

She wanted it, he wanted it, but neither was ready to admit.

What happened should be forgotten… _will _be forgotten. The phone rang. Sakura picked it up with shaky hands.

"Konnichiwa." Her voice quavered.

"Konnichiwa, is Syaoran there?" A female voice asked.

"Hai," Sakura blushed as she heard his name. "Who is this?"

"Ashley Port."

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Another bloody short chapter… but it's better than having none, right? Tee hee!

Well, **REVIEW **please?

**E-mail: **triplej underscore 14 at hotmail dot com. (No spaces.) Email me. I have nothing to do in my spare time.

**To: **whiteknight, for your information my inspiration is the people who likes my fic. That's why I'm fond of getting reviews. I'm not going to deny on being a "review beggar" either because I've already admitted before that I was a review whore.

And furthermore, I am NOT, I repeat—NOT going to stop writing this fic just because you said that "review beggars should just stop writing". Really, if that's where you're basing me then that is just low.

Just to let you guys know—I love writing. And just because I've lost my muse and inspiration doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. I have a few ideas up my sleeves just to keep this fic alive. I just hope you guys recognize my efforts of doing so.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Aw. I'm so touched with your reviews. That's why… I'm going to continue this and finish it—even if I get lazy. But yeah, thank you for all of your kind words. c;

And have you read "Sinful Delights" yet? I think you should. Bloody brilliant, in my opinion. A nice read when you feel a craving for smut.

**Dedication: **This is for 1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1, for messaging me to continue on.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Seven**

**&&&&**

"Oh, Miss Port," Sakura gritted her teeth in irritation. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Syaoran please." Oh, Sakura could just hear the snooty little pout from the other line. She wanted to slap her but—no other way than slam the phone down.

Sakura was ready to do just that when…

"Who is on the phone, Kinomoto?" Came Syaoran's curious voice. Sakura cursed fate and decided to play innocent. She whispered at the phone a silent, "hold on, please," and held it possessively on her chest.

"Nobody you know, Mr. Li," she said cheerily. "So I'll just slam the fucking phone down and…"

Syaoran reflexively caught the phone before Sakura did just what she was implying. He narrowed his eyes at her and answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" He said through the phone.

"Syaoran? Is that you?" A female voice came. Then she giggled. "It's me, Ashley!"

"Ashley!" Syaoran exclaimed, smirking at Sakura's direction. "How nice of you to call. Where are you?"

"In my new apartment. Did your maid tell you that I came over?" She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Anyway, I'd love to hang out with you sometime…"

"Oh, sure, how's tomorrow?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was rolling her eyes at him and making barfing sounds. "Okay! I'll see you then."

He dropped the phone.

He was grinning like mad when he faced Sakura. "You're jealous," he stated accusingly.

Sakura sneered. "Why would I be?"

"Oh, I don't know," he mused, his eyes sparkling. "Maybe you're starting to _like _me…"

Sakura growled and snapped at him. "I'd be stupid enough to fall for you."

"Well, okay," he faked a sigh. "If you don't like me, then go with me tomorrow."

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"So to prove to me that you really don't…" He mused. "Or are you going to be jealous _again_?"

Sakura scoffed. "I am _so not _the jealous type."

Syaoran shrugged then walked away. "Go with me then."

She grumbled lowly under her breath but controlled her temper easily. Must… not… _kill_! She ran her fingers shakily through her auburn locks and sighed. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"KINOMOTO! Fetch me a new pair of boxers, would you?"

Came Syaoran's yell from his bedroom. And Sakura groaned.

&

As they waited for the little wench to show up, Sakura sat on a bench in the park. She was wearing a white tank top and simple jeans while Syaoran wore a black shirt and dark pants. She was counting the breadcrumbs that were left unnoticed on the ground. Several birds came flying down to her place and feasted on the crumbs. She sighed.

"How long will we keep waiting?" She whined at Syaoran. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Just shut the bloody hell up, woman," he sneered. "She'll come soon enough."

Sakura growled. "Don't tell _me_ to shut up, _bastard_!" She seethed angrily.

Syaoran smirked. "Moody much?" He snarled. "Well, wait no further, here she comes anyway."

Sakura took in a deep breath and faced the menace of her life. Well, starting now, at least. She glared at the blonde as she strutted gracefully towards Syaoran. She smiled sweetly at Syaoran and glared as she walked past Sakura.

"Hey Syao-baby," Ashley squealed. "How are you?"

Syaoran grinned at her and shifted his eyes towards Sakura's stiff and fuming form. He winked at her before placing a chaste kiss on Ashley's hideously red lips. Sakura almost threw up right then and there.

"I've been lonely," he drawled nonchalantly. "Why did you come here in Tokyo anyway?"

She grinned. "Why, to see _you _of course! I've missed you so much… I couldn't go on another day without seeing _you_!"

Syaoran raised a brow at this. "It's already been two months since you went away."

Ashley reddened at that but kept her composure. "Well, I've missed you on that time span. Very much, I might add." She giggled and waved her hand. "But it doesn't really matter… we're together now, aren't we?"

Syaoran watched Sakura at the corner of his eye and winked at her. "Yeah, let's go shall we?"

As they walked towards the nearby mall, Sakura kept on giving glares and grunts whenever Syaoran would lean down towards Ashley's ear and… well, do and whisper _things_. Very… non-innocent things. She dipped her head low as they passed by the shop where her friend, Chiharu, worked.

Then, the thought of the chorale entered her mind.

The practice had already started last week… and she had missed it! She mentally slapped herself. Being a maid to Li was rough, hard work… and now, she's forgetting all about _her _life! She hadn't even seen Touya and her father! And Kero! God knows what has happened to her guardian.

She groaned.

Hopefully, he hadn't eaten all her stacked sweets inside her mini-fridge. Her eyes almost welled up in tears about all her loved ones when a horrid sound reached her ears. Ashley was cackling like a witch in heat. She grunted in disgust. How could Syaoran like someone like _her_? If he was with her she would—

Oh, no.

Had she thought about that? Why was she even _thinking _about that! Syaoran wasn't her type at all… no way. There was no bloody way she was falling for that guy. He did not deserve her. Not in the least. He was a bastard. A cold, heartless, despicable _bastard_!

And she doesn't like him at all. Nope, not at all.

Syaoran turned his head to look at her and gasped. His eyes sparkled with some kind of emotion that she couldn't really decipher. It lighted an electrifying spark inside her and it gave her the shivers. She weakly glared at him but felt her knees buckled when he winked back.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath. She lowered her gaze but still felt his stare on her. She shuddered intensely and grunted edible for him to hear. "Look away." She chanted.

"Syao_ran_," Ashley whined. "Can we just leave your maid here? She'll take our attention away from each other."

Syaoran shook his head and huskily looked at Sakura's pissed-off state. "She's going with us, whether you like it or not."

Ashley pouted then ushered him towards a bench seat. "But wouldn't you want to have a one on one time with _me_?" She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. She encircled her arms around his arm and possessively held it.

Syaoran roughly pushed Ashley away and narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't like clingy sluts, Ashley, you should know that." He sneered coldly. "I think you should go."

Ashley sat there, dumbfounded, her mouth opened and her jaw dropped. "W-what? What are you saying, Syaoran?" She stuttered in disbelief. "You want me to _go_?"

Sakura just stood there, frozen on her spot as she watched the couple fought. Then, consciously, she gingerly sat down on the bench opposite theirs and fixed her gaze somewhere else. Ashley shouldn't see that she was pleased with the progress of the fight. Finally, I can have Syaoran all to my—wait a freaking minute. She stilled.

No, freaking way.

Another thought about _him_! _Having _him!

The worst case scenario was playing in her head.

"Unbelievable!" Ashley spat angrily, her pale face flustered. "Just because of your _maid _you'll dump _me_?"

"Yes." Syaoran replied calmly. "Now go."

"Bastard!" She shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You'll pay for this, Li."

Syaoran yawned and waved her away, risking a glance towards Sakura's glazed form. "Pathetic," he drawled at Ashley's fuming figure. She huffily walked away but as she passed Sakura, she gave her a harsh slap on the face.

"You little whore," she yelled. "I hate you."

Still shocked, Sakura didn't have the time to retaliate as Ashley strutted away, leaving her alone with Syaoran. A glowing red mark was left on her skin as she watched as the girl leave. "The nerve to slap me when I didn't do anything wrong." Sakura said venomously.

Syaoran chuckled. Sakura glared at him and snarled. "Thanks a lot, you bloody prat."

He shook his head and stood up as he strolled towards her carelessly. "Come on, let's have lunch."

Sakura looked at him, completely abashed and dumbfounded. He had just dumped his—was she his girlfriend?—well, that girl and the said girl slapped her and now, he has the nerve to ask her for lunch? He was such a strange specimen of the male species.

"Well?" He asked, waiting.

"I'd rather go home." Sakura grumbled. "Just… bring me home."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at her and tugged at her arm, lifting her up. "Come on, we're going to a nice restaurant then we'll go home."

Sakura shook her head childishly and sat down again. "No, I want to go home, _now_!"

Syaoran groaned and did something Sakura didn't expect—

—he kissed her.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Okay, this is just plain silly. You wanted an update and here it is! Hopefully, it's not as crappish as what I think it is. My vocabulary had just shortened and I'm having difficulty to write. Lol. You should have noticed it in this chapter, though.

Anyway, please… **review!**

And if you have spare time, please read my other fic, **Blood Red**. It's nearing its end anyway. A few more chappies and its done. Lol.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **An update for your reading pleasures!

**Note: **Just some… little smut from Syaoran's mouth. Lol. Did that make sense? Anyway, read on!

**&&&&**

**Chapter Eight**

**&&&&**

Her eyes wide agape.

His hands on her shoulders.

Her breathing became ragged.

And he was on the verge of his pleasure.

_He just stole her first kiss!_

She pushed him away roughly, her hands trembled as she came in contact with him. "What the fuck are you doing?" She snarled in anger.

Syaoran just stood there, still he gawped at her. What had he just done? He was just supposed to shush her with his finger—not his bloody mouth! He shook his head to clear his head, sending his chestnut locks flying about. "I—I don't know." He stuttered.

He _never _stuttered! He was the cool one—the dominant who never backs out!

He was supposed to be determined to shag this girl senseless!

But why was he being weak? What has happened to him? He looked at her through half-lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

She was glaring at him, her hands had already formed a fist. "You don't _know_!" She snarled. "You bastard! You stole my _first kiss_, don't you know that?"

"No," he replied simply, still absentminded. "Nor do I care."

"You—you—" Sakura paused, then screamed. "You're absolutely hopeless!" She huffily crossed her arms across her chest and sat down on the bench behind her.

Syaoran looked at her blankly and sat down beside her. A riveting silence came upon them.

"Sakura—"

"Don't talk to me."

Syaoran smirked and decided to play her own game. 'If that's how she wants it to be, so be it.' He thought cockily. He slithered his arms across her back and tugged at her shoulders. She twitched lightly under him and he resisted the grin tugging at his lips.

"Sakura-chan," he breathed. "Why don't you just admit to me that you liked it?"

"Liked what?" She retorted back, furious. "Your disgusting mouth on my innocent one? I don't think so."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She spat, her cheeks flaming red.

"You're so sexy when you're angry," he purred seductively, his eyes darkened slightly. "Let's say we just go home and go to my room for some little privacy."

Sakura's eyes widened, horrified at the imagery he cast upon her mind. She shrieked. "NO! Uhm, what I meant is… let's just get some lunch, shall we?" She shakily stood up from her seat and walked ahead.

Syaoran smirked haughtily. "I knew she'll come around."

He stood up and ran to catch up with a gloomy yet slightly infuriated Sakura. He beamed at her and proceeded to walk side by side with her. She was gritting her teeth in annoyance as he suddenly started to hum a tune.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" She snapped at him as he smiled at her.

"Oh, nothing." He replied nonchalantly. "So what restaurant would you like to dine in?"

"Anything. Just as long as it's not somewhere I couldn't afford." She murmured, her pride slowly dissolving. "I don't have much money."

"And why am I here again?" Syaoran asked dryly. "Let me pay for everything."

"No!" Sakura said automatically before she shut her mouth. "Why do I keep on doing that?" She muttered to herself darkly. "But anyway, I don't want to owe you anything."

"You already owe me your life," Syaoran chuckled, earning him a dark look. "But really, it's _just _money."

"_Just _money?" She echoed harshly. "For you, maybe. But there are hundreds of people that need money more than us."

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a goody two-shoes." He drawled, backing her up against a dark alley that they were just passing through. "I'd like to make you _scream _in the most provocative way possible… making sure everybody fucking hear you. And you'll be begging to suck me off when I'm done with you." He snarled.

Sakura flushed as Syaoran continued to whisper huskily on her ear, feeling her own knickers already damp with want.

"You'll be screaming my name… begging me to fuck your cunt harder. Your nails grazing against my backside and you'll be lifting your hips, making me grasp your ass to fuck you deeper." He licked her sensuously on her flushed neck. "And by then…" He growled, making a shiver run through her spine. "… you won't be such a goody, innocent prude."

Sakura let out a strangled moan. He let go of her and smirked at her weak form.

"Makes you think, doesn't it?" He continued like nothing happened. "Well, let's go to the restaurant, shall we?"

He walked ahead, leaving a panting Sakura watching him on his wake.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **I know. This must be my _shortest _chapter on this story, _ever_! But this is my choice of cliffhanger so nyeh-nyeh! Lol. Anyway, vote for what you want next!

Smut

Some lovey-dovey

Sexual tension… and then smut.

You want this fic to finish as soon as possible

**Vote now Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Even though pissed, I made this chapter quite inane. The "lifesaver" portion is courtesy of "Pineapple, Yum! Or, oh, Coconut!" in the Harry Potter fandom.

A short note, thanks for all those of you who reviewed. But some of you really annoyed me. You have no right whatsoever to tell me how to write my fic. I can make Sakura as hopeless as I want since I _am _the author. If you don't like it, don't read it.

&&&&

Chapter Nine

&&&&

She staggered across the walkway, her eyes unclear and unfocused. Confusion and a feeling of dread washed over her as she realized the game that Syaoran was playing. She snarled inwardly. _Why didn't she notice it before_?

Syaoran turned his head to look at her and raised an annoyed brow. "Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" He drawled as he opened the door at the restaurant.

Sakura defiantly glared at him and brushed past him inside. The restaurant was absolutely stupendous. The royal decors were golden and silk cloths were draped over the mahogany tables. It was an exotic treat to the eyes.

Sakura's eyes were wide with astonishment. "_Pretty_!"

A guy in a black suit smiled at her. "Of course. This is the most delectable restaurant on the block."

Sakura raised both brows in amusement. "Really?" Her eyes were sparkling as she shifted her eyes to an annoyed looking Syaoran. He was glaring at the guy in front of them, his amber eyes ablaze with anger. "Who owns this restaurant anyway?"

"Well," the guy exclaimed, "I'm the son's owner. Tsukishiro Kyoto." He bowed in front of Sakura, took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

A gasp escaped Sakura's soft lips and Syaoran growled in annoyance. He stepped in front of them, breaking the contact of Tsukishiro from Sakura.

"Where's our table?" Syaoran gritted out.

Tsukishiro chuckled and shook his head in realization. "Ah! Of course, follow me if you please." He led them towards a secluded area near the back of the restaurant. Candles were spread all over the tapestries and tables. One lone window adorned their side, the sky a perfect shade of blue.

Sakura's lips shaped themselves into a silent oh and her eyes were alighted with glee. "This is wonderful, Syaoran." She gushed. "I love this place."

Tsukishiro was beaming with pride as he sat Sakura on her seat.

"Have a nice meal, my lady." He smiled. He bowed and slowly walked away.

Syaoran let out a loud sigh. "Finally the freak is gone."

Sakura glared at him. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Syaoran sneered. "His obnoxious way to seduce you?"

"He was just being friendly!" Sakura wailed softly. "You just can't accept the fact that he's a gentleman."

"Gentleman my ass." Syaoran mumbled.

"Naff off."

"Gladly."

Silence took over their tension as they waited for someone to take their order. Finally, a woman walked towards them with a small smirk on her face.

"Young lovers, I see." She said with a wink at Syaoran. Sakura blushed and shook her head.

"Oh, we're not—"

"Just give us our menus please." Syaoran smirked at the woman.

The woman gave them each a list and she happily told them about her teenage love life. A blush fixed itself upon Sakura's cheek as the waitress kept on giving her tips on how to please a guy.

"Miss," Sakura cut the lady off politely. "We're not an item."

"Oh?" The woman asked, clearly disappointed. "I thought you were. You'll make such a lovely couple."

As Sakura and Syaoran gave their order, the woman swiftly strutted away towards the front counter. Syaoran was whistling softly and Sakura kept on giving him shy and embarrassed looks as she closed her feet, feeling the growing wetness in her core.

She remembered everything he said. Every word and it was damned arousing her. She watched him through half lidded eyes. She blushed when she came in contact with his amber orbs.

"Like what you see?" He drawled as he laid his back against the seat.

Sakura rolled her eyes but the blush was still there. "What is there to see?"

"Everything you want to see." Syaoran breathed as he reached out to touch Sakura's palm. Sakura cringed and quickly took her hand away. "Scared to admit it, Sakura?"

"Admit what?" Sakura snarled. "That you are an idiot? Of course _not_!"

Syaoran chortled but nonetheless stared her down, striping her with his eyes. "I can't wait to get home."

"I can't wait for forever to end." Sakura retorted back tartly.

"Feisty." Syaoran licked his lips. "I hope you're like that in bed. I want my woman squirming."

"I want my man decapitated." Sakura mockingly smiled at him.

He raised a brow at her. "You have unusual tastes…" He chuckled. "But I'll teach you to yearn for better."

"I'll teach you to shut the fuck up." Sakura murmured under her breath. "Where's our food anyway?" She looked around impatiently, a tiny pout played about her lips. "I'm famished."

"I as well," Syaoran cooed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get down this table—which is completely covered from view—and eat you out right now."

Sakura's mouth opened, wide agape in shock and extremely turned on. Her cheeks tainted with a beet red hue, her eyebrows shot upwards, and her mouth wet with thirst. Was it getting hot in there or what?

"I wonder what you would taste like…" Syaoran continued as he noticed her squirm uncomfortably. "Sweet as your name, perhaps?" He smirked when she flushed. "Ah, don't be too modest, I know that you'll taste great—" He winked. "If only you let me."

Sakura pursed her lips.

"I'll make a dessert of you." Syaoran added as an afterthought as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Whip cream, cherry, chocolate syrup and a lifesaver! Lots to choose from… don't you think?" He drawled seductively, sweat dripping from his forehead. Then, he felt it. The restraining pain inside his pants! He was getting hard just the thought of it!

"And wouldn't you like to find the lifesaver, Sakura?" He groaned. "I would. I'll put it inside you… find it with my mouth, and suck it out from you… what a fun way to find the candy, right Sakura?"

Sakura emitted a moan.

"And let us not forget about the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. I'll dip it inside you… and make a topping out of you. It'll seem like you're coming for me, your cum as sweet as your name. Wouldn't you want that, my cherry?" He whispered lowly, getting an edible moan from Sakura.

A cough caught their attention as they whipped their heads towards the sound with flushed faces.

"Sorry to bother such a… _passionate _moment but your orders are here." A waiter grinned in a goofy manner. He laid down their orders and smirked at Syaoran. "That was hot, man." Then he looked at Sakura with a wide grin. "Have fun tonight, sweet."

Then he was off, leaving an embarrassed Sakura and triumphant Syaoran behind.

"Let's eat."

But Sakura nor Syaoran was hungry for food.

They looked at each other and a small smirk led towards Syaoran's lips to Sakura's.

Sakura carried her fork towards the food but purposely dropped it underneath the cloaked table.

She raised a brow. "Oops," she drawled. "Dropped my fork. Can you kindly get that?"

Syaoran licked his lips hungrily. "Gladly."

&&&&

End Note: Cliffhanger and not very smutty. Review please?


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Finally updated and hoping that you all like it. :) Thanks for the awesome readers that reviewed the last chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

_Author: Elli Cole_

Syaoran dropped down to his knees and slowly crawled underneath the cloaked table. His vision dimmed but he can clearly see the outline of Sakura's lower body. Her denim jeans were tight around her plush arse as she wiggled about on her seat, obviously tantalizing him to come further.

Her legs spread wide and her dainty feet were tapping against the cold floor. Syaoran smirked as he neared her. She smelt of arousal as he sat down in front of her thighs and bent over. She jumped at the sudden contact of his chin on her knees as she whispered urgently, "be quiet down there. A waiter is coming."

Syaoran chuckled softly, "yes, mistress."

Sakura giggled and let her arm drop on top of his head, cradling it. Syaoran proceeded with his quest and as swiftly as he could, unzipped Sakura's pants. She almost gasped as she heard the metal clicking down, exposing her plain white knickers to her owner.

"Syaoran…" She breathed.

He took this as a go sign and gently peeled the pants off of her taut skin. He inhaled deeply as he smelled her obvious arousal for him. He licked his lips.

"Bon appetite." He slid his knickers down exposing her to him and decided to taste her. He bent lower and sucked quietly on her exposed skin.

She gasped at his sudden contact and stifled a moan. "Oh, Kami-sama."

Syaoran felt himself burn inside. The feeling of strain and tightness filled his lower body as he licked and sucked Sakura for all she was worth. Her gasps and her sudden arch made him yearn for her all the more.

"Sakura," he teased lowly, blowing a raspberry inside her as she shuddered. "I think you a little bit more cock in you, don't you think? You'll taste saltier that way."

He grinned when he heard her bit back a sharp cry. "Syaoran… not here, not now."

He smirked when he pulled back and thrust in one of his fingers, curling inside her. "Give me one good reason why not."

She sucked in a breath as she spoke roughly, "your girlfriend is back."

Syaoran cursed and bumped his head under the table. "Oh shit."

He heard footsteps. Coming ever closer to them as he scrambled back to his feet. He felt Sakura's feet nudge him to stay put so he did. He heard an annoyed grunt.

"Bitch, where's Syaoran?" He heard Ashley grumble.

Sakura's feet shuffled back and she crossed her legs. "Why do you want to know?" Her voice was still a bit shaky which made Syaoran grin with pride.

He felt the sudden rumble of the table, indicating that Ashley angrily slammed her fist down. "Tell me now, you slut or you'll be finding yourself bloody and dead when I'm done with you."

Sakura laughed mockingly, "I'd like to see you try."

Ashley growled madly and seized Sakura's shirt. "Bitch!" She screeched. "He's in the comfort room, isn't he?" She murmured. "I'll go get him."

She let go of Sakura's shirt roughly and threw her on the chair, her footsteps stomping away. Syaoran withdrew and peeked out of the table to see if it was safe to come out.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah," Sakura stood up from her seat. "And we're gone too."

She pulled him from underneath the table and gasped at the sight of her lower part. "You forgot to put my pants up!" She murmured irately. "Typical fuck."

She zipped her pants up and dragged Syaoran out and away from the restaurant. Syaoran grinned as she tightly held his hand in her own and pushed him in an alley.

"Next time," he drawled as he grasped her breast in hand and watched her as she arched her back. "Wear a skirt and forget to put on your knickers."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter Eleven**

_Author: Elli Cole_

She moaned as he breathed unto her neck and bit softly, leaving a tender bruise. He took both of her wrists in one hand and stretched them toward the top of her head, extending her whole body for complete access. She groaned when he started to grind his body to hers, making her feel him through his pants.

"Can you feel that, _slave_?" He teased, clearly amused that she was panting loudly. "I'm hard for you…"

She closed her eyes shut and gave out a long sigh. "Syaoran," she hissed. "Not _here_. We might get caught."

"But getting caught is the fun bit." He licked her collarbone towards the collar of her shirt, his other hand already pulling it up for easier admittance. "Let them see."

She bucked her hips towards him in complaint but he ignored it. He reveled at the set of orbs staring up at him without their usual restraints. He grinned at her. "You learn quickly, _slave_."

Sakura ached all over. She knew that his choice of pet name was supposed to anger her but it did the opposite, it made her hot all over for his touch. She shivered under his touch as he delightfully fondled her breasts and suckled.

"Delicious," he smirked.

She almost smiled down at him as he continued on.

Her arms were already tired of its position but she tried to pay no heed to the pain and paid her attention to Syaoran's fetish for her breasts. He enclosed his mouth into her nipples and sucked like a hungry infant.

She wriggled her wrists away from his grasp and put it on the top of his head, urging him on. He seemed pleased that she started to respond that way so he continued his way down. He unzipped her pants and uncovered her crotch; she delighted the way the cold wind slapped on her heated flesh as he exposed her.

He was ready to plunge in when her cell phone rang.

She was in a surprised stupor as she thought how long it had been since anybody called her. She pushed Syaoran away—he scowled sourly—and took out her phone from the back pocket of her pants. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kaijuu!" Touya's annoying yell retorted back. "We are worried _sick_, when are you coming home?"

She can hear in the background as her father rambled on and on about her coming home. She felt rather guilty and replied, "I… I'm not sure, Touya." She replied with a frown, looking at Syaoran's surly face. "I might not for a while…"

She can hear Touya grit his teeth through the phone. "You are coming home _now_! And don't tell me that little shit is holding you back because I will take nothing of it!"

Sakura bit her lip. "I—" She heard rumblings and finally her father came to the phone.

"Sakura?" His soft voice mellowed her. "Darling… please come home. Even if for a few days. We miss you here and we've been really worried, honey."

Sakura felt a tear drop from her eye. "Dad…"

"Please, Sakura."

Sakura, determined, nodded her head. "Alright, I'll try."

She heard her dad gave out a sigh. "Okay, honey. Call us as soon as you can, all right?"

Sakura smiled and giggled. "Yes, papa. I love you."

She hung up after that. She hugged the phone to her chest and giggled. She turned around and saw Syaoran's sour expression. She frowned and placed both hands on her hips, challenging him.

"I'm coming home." She declared as she zipped her pants and pulled her shirt down.

Syaoran, who went limp in the course of Sakura's conversation with her father, glowered at her. "And what if I refuse?"

"You don't have anything to say about it." Sakura shrugged him off and started to stroll down the sidewalk, with him following behind her. "And besides," she said nonchalantly. "It's only for a few days."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"Oh lighten up, Syaoran." Sakura spat. "I miss my family and they miss me. If you want a good fuck when I return then so be it but I need to go and be with them."

Syaoran became silent for a few moments and gave out a large defeated sigh. "Fine."

Sakura stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I said fine." Syaoran walked ahead of her and shouted from his shoulder. "But you'll miss me more when you're on your little break." She could hear his mockery.

"I seriously doubt it." Sakura murmured to herself and followed him home, already forgetting his ex-girlfriend waiting for them in the restaurant.

**oOo**

**End Note: **Please review.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Elli Cole_

She sighed as she stared at the small bag resting on top of her bed. That was all she was going to bring back home to her _own_ house, her toothbrush, cell phone and a few knickers. She gave out a loud snort as she thought of bringing the outfits Syaoran gave her. Her brother would just _die_ if he saw the clothes Syaoran was making her wear. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

As much as she hated being here, she'll definitely miss this if only for a little while. She opened her eyes once again and grabbed the bag from her bed, making a squeaking sound as the bed bounced from the lost of weight. She opened the door to the empty hallway and smiled.

No Syaoran for a week.

She broadly smiled and walked down the hall, a bounce on her every step. She passed by a corner when she saw the stoic face of Syaoran, his body resting at the wall as he effectively made it impossible for her to go any further. She frowned at him and told him to move.

He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and tried to walk through the little space that he hadn't guarded. He moved and trapped her again. She threw him a scathing look and growled. "What the heck is the matter with you?" She barked at him, frustrated.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." He grinned and lazily pulled himself from the wall as he walked towards her. "And that I'll be anticipating our chance encounters at school, Kinomoto." He breathed as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in. He sighed.

She stilled and looked at him. Her breathing turned out as gasps as she felt his hands fly to her hair, playing with her auburn locks. He bit harshly on her neck, leaving a red bruise and licked the burning sensation on her neck. She gasped.

"You're mine." He growled against her skin and stood back to admire his work.

She heard the possessiveness from his voice and made her shudder but she noticed, she didn't mind that much. She glared at him and pushed through him, the mirth in his eyes told her that he saw the slight smile that played upon her lips as she walked away from him and out of the mansion.

&

"Kaijuu?" Touya's voice boomed from inside of the house as he heard the door open and close with a loud _thud_. Fujitaka grinned up from reading his newspaper and greeted his daughter as she came and crashing into his arms, crying.

"I've missed you guys so much." She murmured against the fabric of his shirt, dampening his clothing.

He can only smile happily as his only daughter hugged him tightly. "We've missed you too, Sakura." He said lovingly. "I've been worried. When Touya first told me that you've tried a maid position in one of your friend's mansion, I was really sad that you've done so without telling me." He murmured soothingly as he massaged her back to stop her from her crying. "But as long as you're back here, I'm happy."

Sakura sniffed and pulled back from their embrace and smiled. "I know, dad. And I promise I'll make this week last for us all."

"Week?" Touya echoed in disbelief. "You're not going back to that Gaki's place, Sakura!"

Sakura looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm obliged to do so."

Fujitaka rubbed his temple and let out a sigh. "If that is your decision, Sakura…"

She looked at him in surprise and squealed. "Thanks for understanding, dad!"

"I know that you're a lady now, Sakura and I do try to understand as much as I can." He smiled back and hugged her. "You know that we'll always be here for you."

Sakura choked back a sob.

Touya muttered something under his breath but Sakura chose to ignore it because she knows that they'll understand and accept her no matter what. Fujitaka broke the embrace and smiled at her. "Go put your things upstairs, Sakura and I'll bake something that I know you'll love."

"Is it strawberry cake?" She asked excitedly.

Fujitaka chuckled and shook his head. "Go fix your things first and we'll see."

Sakura squealed and stomped on Touya's foot as she passed him at the foot of the stairs. She ignored his cry of pain as she ran to her room upstairs. She grinned happily as she threw the small bag to her _own_ bed and giggled. She missed her room. She held herself up with her arms below her and looked around.

Her posters were still intact, her CDs were lying around near her computer, her books were scattered all over the room with her bookmarks hanging out of its pages, and the pictures with her friends were placed on her bedside table. She beamed at the memories and plopped herself heavily down on the soft mattress of her bed.

Her eyes almost fluttered close when she heard the soft beep of her phone. Someone was calling her. She groaned as she sat up and reached for her cell phone inside her bag. She accepted the call and answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura." That deep, sultry voice that always haunted her as she sought for pleasure herself had came from the other line. Her breath hitched as she clutched at her phone.

"W-what do you want?" She asked, trying to steady her voice as she quivered.

"You." It was said so quickly that she doubted he didn't mean any less. "I miss you already."

Her breathing became ragged and her body surged more heat throughout her body. "I told you," she rasped out. "It's only for a week."

"One bloody week too long," he groaned. "You left me so abruptly earlier that I didn't get the chance to fuck you."

Her throat became dry. "I-I see."

"We'll have to make it up," his voice was coming out raspy as he continued on. "Tomorrow, the girl's bathrooms at first period, second stall, don't forget." He said as ended the call.

Sakura felt flushed all over and felt that familiar tingle in her tummy whenever Syaoran turned her on. She groaned as she callously dropped her body on the bed again, flipped over and buried her face on her pillow, screaming.

Just his voice will send her towards the edge. She tightly closed her eyes and silently cursed. How did she let it go this far? She sighed angrily.

"Kaijuu!" Touya's voice resonated all over the house as he screamed. "Come down! Dad's done with the dish."

She pushed herself up from her lying position and heaved a sigh. At least she had strawberry cake to turn to.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Another late update. I apologize but I hope this is okay.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Elli Cole_

Ominously, the bell rang signaling the start of classes.

Sakura thought if whether she would show up on Syaoran's little tryst with her or not. It wasn't like he owned her that much or anything. She _was _a slave but not necessarily that she would do his sexual biddings on her as well, _right_? It just wasn't right.

She shook her head, auburn locks flailing around as she rested her chin on her palm thoughtfully. Legs swaying side to side as she thought about the situation. If she didn't come, Syaoran might have a fit when he saw her and might cause a scandal between them. She sighed and perked up as the teacher purposely strode inside the classroom with a glint of slyness in his brown eyes.

Sakura hadn't seen him before.

He turned towards them and his black hair swayed with the motion. "Good morning class," he bellowed. "I see that the ever so absent Miss Kinomoto decided to join us finally in this class."

Sakura flushed and grumbled an apology under her breath.

"Now, let's continue with the formulas from last week." He smirked at the moaning students. Sakura's eyes widened and she finally made up her mind. She raised her hand and shyly called out to him.

"Sir, may I go to the restroom?"

oOo

"Took you long enough, Kinomoto."

His sneer reverberated inside the restroom as soon as she stepped inside. The tone of his voice sent chills down her spine and she glared at him. She stomped inside and huffily crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" She snarled and pointed her chin upward haughtily.

"Have you forgotten, _slave_—" He scowled and stepped in front of her, towering over her lithe form. "You have no right to talk to me like that." He softly trailed his fingers along the lines of her jaw and her breath hitched. "I've missed you," he whispered as he lowered his head and nipped on the sides of her neck.

She pulled back and shuddered at the sudden heat that rushed through her body. "Stop it, Syaoran."

He encircled his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest. He breathed in her scent and sighed through her thick mane, his fingers passing through her locks slowly. "You're in no position to tell me so, Kinomoto." He licked his way to her earlobe and bit softly.

A gasp escaped her lips and she arched her back, her breasts straining against her white blouse and pushed towards him. A smirk appeared on his lips as Syaoran raised his hands and fondled her through her thin clothing. She shivered and her knees bucked at his touches.

"_Syaoran_," she hissed, her head falling back. "_Stop it_."

He took the cheeks of her derriere in his palms and hoisted her up towards him, her legs around his waist and her heat against the strain on the front of his pants. They moaned at the contact. Her thigh was bare to his hands as he cupped her, walking towards the sink. He harshly laid her bottom down at the cool marble and heard her yelp at the cold contact.

"Do you _really _want me to stop, Kinomoto?" He chided knowingly.

She _didn't_ want him to stop… but they needed to. She had class and if her teacher became suspicious on why she was taking so long inside the restroom…

She let out a gasp as she felt his fingers entering her warm crevice, her white knickers pulled to the side.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered in her ear hotly and took in the soft pants as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her. "You're wet for me, Kinomoto. Can you feel it?"

Sloshing sounds were heard at the contact of his fingers inside of her as she grinded herself to him. Moans were escaping her lips and she couldn't hold back anymore. "_Fuck_, Syaoran!" She whispered.

His fingers continued to thrust in her a slow pace, smirking as he felt her shudder. "Faster?" He asked innocently.

Sakura bobbed her head and rested against the cool surface of the mirror at her back. "Faster," she breathed.

She moaned loudly as his fingers plunged inside her fast and furiously. "_Sakura_," he gritted out and his eyes narrowed at her flushed face. She closed her eyes in understanding and arched her back as she felt his fingers tweak the hard nubs through her shirt.

"_Syaoran_!" She groaned as she felt her orgasm reach her. Syaoran took his fingers slowly and lick away her essence as she rode her high.

"I missed you." He said softly and kissed her on the lips urgently. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she stoically sat there as he bit her lip, begging for entrance. She came out of her stupor and pushed him away.

Syaoran didn't budge and continued to pleadingly ask for entrance, his eyes dark and brooding. Something was wrong with him, she knew it.

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" She asked softly.

He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. "Go."

Sakura blinked at him, confused, and asked again.

"Just… _go_!" He murmured and turned away from her.

Sakura stayed where she was and looked at him, exasperated. "Just tell me what's wrong Syaoran and I'll try to help you with it!"

"Fucking go already, _Kinomoto_!" He spat and glared at her through slit-eyes.

Sakura scowled at him and pushed her off the sink. "Fine, be a bastard!" She sneered. "I'm glad that you got what you wanted!" She opened the door forcefully and closed it with a loud _bang_.

Syaoran's hands flew to his hair and clung, frustrated, trying to ignore the large dent on the front of his pants. He screamed and punched the wall, his knuckles bleeding as he pulled back.

oOo

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

Sakura asked nobody in particular on her way to her class. Syaoran had acted odd and it had ruse her curiosity. Was it a bad decision to take a break from her _job_ in such a short notice? Was he lonely when she left him in his huge mansion?

But why won't he just sell that mansion and buy himself an apartment? She sighed and shook her head. It wasn't her problem… he would have to take care of himself while she was away. She needed a break and _dammit_, she wanted to see her family.

"Sakura-chan!"

She stopped and turned around, her familiarity with the soft voice. Her mouth opened to a silent _oh_ and remembered how she hadn't been able to keep in touch with her best friend for a long time.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura blushed and hugged the long-haired girl. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to…"

"Oh!" Tomoyo frowned, shaking her head. "You should be! You haven't even called me in a week!"

"I'm so sorry, really!" Sakura hugged her friend tighter. "Let's get together later and I'll tell you everything you want to know, okay?"

Tomoyo gleefully grinned at her and hugged her back tightly, squealing. "Good! I'll see you later at the entrance, okay?" She walked away from her and waved back in goodbye. Sakura returned the wave and for the nth time that day, she sighed.

"I hope Tomoyo helps me out with this…" She frowned.

She shook her head and proceeded to class with a slump on her shoulders.

oOo

**End Note: **No more excuses, _sighs_. I hope you liked this chapter so _review_, please.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Elli Cole_

She was preoccupied.

Glancing outside the window and facing the large cherry tree at her left vision, she stared as a flock of birds went down to the stiff branches and perched themselves there. Chirps of melody had reached her ears and slowly lulled her to semi-unconsciousness.

A dream was what she wanted to visit her this day.

Just so she could forget the deep sense of foreboding eating away in her thoughts. She rested her head on her sweaty palms, feeling the uncomfortable wetness resting on her flushed cheeks. Her hands felt cold against her skin and she wondered why.

It was a warm spring day. She had always loved spring. Spring was the season in which the cherry blossom trees were in bloom. She released a sigh as she casually took a glimpse of the lesson the teacher was writing on the board. She closed her eyes and another sigh slipped past her lips.

A dream was what she wanted—

_Like the flock of birds outside the window starting to take flight, she saw herself doing the same and she spread her wings and flew. Soft feathers caressed her extended arms as she flew towards the sky, passing by the clouds. Her eyes searched down below her and saw a blank of nothingness._

_Not one sight of land was below her._

_It scared her and it made her insides churn in fear. What if she fell down? What if she was caught in the never-ending fall of oblivion? What if she never got the chance to escape it?_

_She quickened her flaps of her wings and tried to follow the group of birds' in haste. She needed anything to keep her company and in seeing that the birds were the only living things in her sight, she had to make-do. She had finally reached them and flew alongside the flock._

_She wanted someone to talk to badly._

_"Why not talk to me, Kinomoto?"_

_That voice… she remembered it too well. She loved hearing that voice even if she didn't want to admit it out loud. "I…"_

_"Afraid to fall?" He asked._

_She looked beside her and there, she saw another bird. It wasn't who she thought it was. She let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "I am. Who wouldn't be?"_

_"You shouldn't." He answered back. "I'm here."_

_"You're a bird." She pointed out dryly. "I'm too heavy of a burden for you."_

_"I'll try my best," he retorted. "For you."_

_She threw her head back, amused. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm who you thought I was." He didn't make any sense, she mused as she stared at the bird with a raised brow. "I'm him."_

_"Exactly how are you Syaoran?" She questioned mockingly, her eyes demanding and hurt. The bird was playing with her emotions—she knew right then and there she was crazy._

_"I feel emotions for you," he said softly as the bird started to fly down towards the oblivion. "Fall."_

_And she did._

_Without wings supporting her, she fell. She closed her eyes, fearing the worst. But she felt was not as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw those amber eyes she denied she fell in love with. Strong arms held her in a tight grip and she soon saw that wings sprouted at his back._

_The bird was gone._

_"I'm always here to catch your fall, Sakura…"_

_She sighed and a soft smile etched across her face. "Syaoran…"_

_"Sakura…"_

She twitched in annoyance as she swatted an arm away.

"—Sakura!"

She awoke with a start. Her eyes opened widely and her auburn locks flew everywhere as she stared at the eyes of her angry teacher. "Hoe!"

"Daydreaming at my class, Kinomoto?" He snarled angrily. "Detention!"

The sniggers around the class hadn't come unnoticed to her. She knew that it was _not_ going to be such a wonderful day. Tomoyo would surely be angry at her when she tells her about her detention after class. She sighed and looked outside the window again.

She hated this day.

oOo

He hated this day.

From the very bottom of his heart, he hated it with such a passion that he was sure that the apocalypse was close to it's beginning at that very day. He let out a troubled sigh and looked outside the window. Birds were perched against the tree outside and he hated to see happiness at the moment.

He cursed at them.

"Are you quite alright, Syaoran?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm fine, Hiiragizawa." He replied back through gritted teeth.

"You seem troubled, what's wrong?" Eriol asked concernedly. "Girl troubles, I assume?"

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran hissed, clearly not amused. "Go away."

"And where's the fun in that, my cute little—"

"—I'm not your cute _anything_!" Syaoran snarled. "What are you, _gay?_"

Eriol chuckled. "Touchy."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against this chair. It was going to be a long day. He let his eyes roam around the classroom and halting at the door. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to go out, find Sakura, and just _pounce _on her but alas, fate was against him at the moment and he knew that she was angry with him.

She should understand.

He didn't want to feel _anything_ for her. She was a _slave _to him… she shouldn't be anything more. It was in the contract, _damn it_! He glared at the empty space through the door and frowned. Her eyes would pierce through him and he would see what he _wanted _to see. He wanted to see that she felt the same way towards him.

He _owned_ her.

And as her master, he wanted her to love him.

_Love_?

Such a vile word from the Li's mouth! He was taught to feel _nothing_ and that emotions just made him weak. He knew, in a way, that it was true. As soon as he found himself lusting after Kinomoto, he had sealed his fate and that he'd be coming in to terms with _real _emotions.

Before anything happened, Sakura Kinomoto was a dork. She was a resident know-it-all and was thought to be a nerd. Everybody—including him—used to tease her a lot. She was anything but interesting before. But now, he can say that everything changed.

He hadn't noticed it before but she changed; physically _and _mentally. She stopped wearing baggy clothing—much to his liking—and discarded wearing her horrid glasses. She was now found to be one of the most attractive girls in the school albeit he lusted over her even before she became what she was now.

Was it possible that Syaoran Li had fallen for Sakura Kinomoto?

He looked at the side and saw Eriol with a sly expression etched across his face. Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "Stop looking at me, Hiiragizawa. You're creeping me out."

In terms with emotions, he could say that he was definitely showing more nowadays.

oOo

"_What_?"

Sakura cringed at the tone of voice of her friend. She sheepishly smiled at her and nodded her head weakly. "I got detention after class."

"_Sakura_!" Tomoyo whined, her bright purple eyes glistening with wretchedness. "We were supposed to hang out today!"

"I know but I—"

"—I made you all these new sexy maid outfits that I wanted you to try!" Tomoyo wailed and Sakura raised a brow at her. "They were so pretty!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. "I know, Tomoyo, but I'm not a _maid_!"

Tomoyo grinned and waved her hand nonchalantly. She began to walk away when she threw her next few words over her shoulder. "Be careful with Li-san!"

… Be careful? What did she mean by that?

"Kinomoto," a gruff voice interjected through her thoughts making her jump lightly in surprise. "Let's talk."

oOo

**End Note: **Uh-oh. After I finish this story, it would be in major re-vamping. Just to let you guys know. Anyways, _please review_!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Elli Cole_

"A-ano," Sakura stammered. "Li-kun?"

_Li-kun_?

Syaoran raised a brow at her. She had started to call him Syaoran since she became in debt with him but now she was referring to him as if they weren't _connected_ in some way. That thought annoyed him—_a lot_. Was she that angry with him to change the way she acted around him?

"_Kinomoto_," he started, a frown etched across his lips. "What I did earlier—"

"—I-it's forgotten, Li-kun," she murmured lowly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have detention to go to."

She started to walk past him when he punched the wall, aggravated. "Fuck detention, Sakura," he uttered angrily. "We _have _to talk."

"What is there to talk about, really, Li-kun?" She gritted her teeth impatiently. "You had your fun earlier now leave me the hell alone!"

"Stop calling me _Li-kun_!" He snapped.

She glared at him and huffily crossed her arms. "And what do you want me to call you, master?"

"You used to call me by my given name, Kinomoto," he narrowed his eyes at her. "What happened? Did our little escapade earlier change your perspective of me?"

She pointedly looked at him and raised her chin up defiantly. "It's none of your business."

Syaoran firmly formed his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white. "Sakura—"

"And you?" She retorted back. "Why are you calling me Sakura all of a sudden?"

Syaoran glared at her and looked away, brown locks flying across his face, hiding his eyes away from view. He has nothing to tell her. She was nothing to him, he was certain of it. He bit his tongue and turned his back on her.

"I have nothing more to say to you." He gritted his teeth and started to walk away.

Sakura watched him walk away with a scowl on her face. She screamed exasperatedly. "Damn you, Syaoran!"

oOo

"You're late."

Sakura bowed her head apologetically, a sheepish grin on her face. "Sorry, sensei. It won't happen again!"

The teacher nodded at her direction and asked her to take a seat. She forgot his name but as she made a move to sit down, he began to talk. "So Miss Kinomoto," he started conversationally. "I saw earlier that you were quite preoccupied with something. Care to tell me what it was?"

Sakura giggled nervously and shook her head. "No, sir. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" He asked, running long fingers through his dark hair. "I am here to listen as your sensei and most probably as a friend as well."

She smiled at him and lightly turned down the offer. He nodded his head stiffly but smiled back. He continued with his work as she sat there quietly, contemplating. Today was really odd and she hated it. Syaoran had acted weird and started being distant with her.

He wasn't like that before, she mused.

It was like he was a whole different person now.

His eyes would change every so often into an emotion that would take her in surprise. He was in a state of confusion, she thought as she tapped her fingertips against the hard wood of her seat. She figured she didn't like him being unreadable. It gave her shivers and she wasn't sure if she liked being kept in the dark.

"Miss Kinomoto?"

She dazedly looked at the man in front with a small smile. "What is it, sir?"

"I was wondering," he started as he fumbled with his fingers. Was he nervous? "Why weren't you coming to my class much?"

Sakura blinked and looked at him curiously.

"Is my—" He asked with a frown playing about on his lips. "—class boring?"

She shook her head furiously with her mouth opened slightly. "No, sir! Of course not!"

He looked at her inquisitively and pushed his black-rimmed glasses up his nose. Sakura just noticed it but… this teacher looked quite young for his age and closely resembled to her brother. She found him quite cute as well. She blushed at his intense gaze.

"Then why are you avoiding my classes?" He asked intriguingly.

Sakura blushed. She doesn't need to tell him that she was playing "slave-master" with Syaoran. It would be peculiar and a bit embarrassing on her part. And why would she even tell him, really? She shook her head from the thoughts. She was going insane.

"I've been sleeping in late, sir." She lied easily. "It's my fault."

"That is not really an excuse, Miss Kinomoto," he replied back irately. "You should know better."

"I know, sir, and I apologize." Sakura bowed her head and refused to meet his eyes.

He frowned and looked at the clock. Her time had passed and he already used ten minutes of her time talking to her. "You can go now," he exclaimed. "I expect you to be here early tomorrow."

Sakura stood up and picked her things up from the side of her table. "Absolutely, sir."

"Good bye, Miss Kinomoto," he told her softly. Sakura looked at him and resisted the urge to swoon at his look. It was unnerving but the intensity of his gaze on her was making her nervous.

"Good bye, Sir Hatake."

She left the room without another word.

oOo

"Tell me _everything_!"

Sakura sighed over the phone and plopped herself heavily on her soft mattress. "_Tomoyo_," she said exasperatedly. "It's _late_."

"It's only ten!" The voice of her best friend echoed back through the earpiece. "Sakura, what's the matter?"

Sakura rubbed her forehead tiredly and replied, "Syaoran and I had a fight."

"_And_?"

"He snapped." Sakura closed her eyes tightly. _So sleepy_…

"What did you do then?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "_Sakura_!"

"I—" Sakura yawned. "I started calling him Li-kun."

"_And then?_" She knew Tomoyo was getting irritated with the broken answers but she was too drowsy to respond properly.

"Tomoyo," Sakura whined. "I'm too tired."

"_Please Sakura_?" She felt Tomoyo's pout through the tone of her voice. She sighed and went into detail. Tomoyo would either gasp, kept giggling or producing "uhn" sounds. Sakura wasn't sure if she was really serious about it or if she was mocking her.

Tomoyo urged her to go on anyway.

"He started acting weird and—I'm not sure anymore, Tomoyo."

A giggle.

"Tomoyo?"

"Looks like he's starting to feel _something_ towards you, Sakura."

Another giggle.

"Something?" Sakura asked, confused. "And why do you keep giggling?"

"Don't you get it, Sakura?" Tomoyo sounded annoyed. Sakura rolled her eyes and rested her palm on her forehead.

"Enlighten me," Sakura drawled. It couldn't possibly be that _bad_ than being attracted to a teacher.

"_He likes you_."

Okay, that's worst.

oOo

**End Note: **I updated! I'm speedy-update girl and I go _woosh_! Why, you ask? I'm going to college tomorrow and I'm not sure when updates would come around. But hey, don't let that stop you from reviewing! I hope you liked this update. :3

**Shameless Advertising: **So, I'm leaning into the Naruto fandom nowadays. Would you be so kind to check them out in my account? If you do, I'll give you a cookie! Don't forget to leave reviews as well, aye! _Love_.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Elli Cole_

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Fujitaka calmly put down his newspaper to peer at his troubled daughter. Sakura desperately tried to avoid her father's gaze but Touya's scowling face came into view. He chewed his toast slowly and glared at her.

"Did that gaki hurt you?" Touya snarled angrily.

Fujitaka raised a brow at her inquiringly. "Why would you think that, Touya?"

Sakura glared back at Touya. He glanced at his father and resumed eating. "She seems to like him." He mocked and stared at her reaction.

She gaped at him openly. "I—I _do not_!"

Fujitaka chuckled and rested his chin at his palm. "Who is this young man then?"

"He's nobody!" Sakura screeched and kicked Touya's knees under the table. "Stop spreading lies!"

Touya grunted and rubbed his knee sourly. "Then stop working for him!"

"Working?" Fujitaka frowned. "Why would you need to work, honey?"

"I—" Sakura thought of a good reason and unfortunately, she found none. "I just want to, okay?"

"But you don't need to," Touya pointed out. "Dad and I are already working so you should focus more on your studies!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and stood up from her seat. "I'm done," she frowned and went towards Fujitaka. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, dad."

Fujitaka, still confused, only nodded his head. His kids were too troublesome, he sighed.

oOo

"Sa-_ku­_ra," Tomoyo chimed happily. Sakura mentally shouted at herself for using the shortcut to school today. Her best friend waited for her at the very end of the street with a delirious grin etched across her face. Sakura neared Tomoyo and the both of them started to walk to school.

"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura waved nervously. "Good morning."

"Isn't it _just_?" Tomoyo smiled at her beamingly.

Sakura was now convinced that Tomoyo was insane. "Yes," she nodded her head slowly. "It is."

"Indeed."

"So…" Sakura started. "How's Kero?"

"He misses you," Tomoyo replied with a small smile. "But I keep giving him chocolates to make him happy."

Sakura smiled at her softly. "I'm glad."

And then silence. A few minutes had already passed. Tomoyo kept giving her sly glances and Sakura fidgeted under the attention. She glared at Tomoyo irately.

"If you have something to say, Tomoyo—" Sakura said.

"—Oh, I do," Tomoyo grinned. "Did you do it?"

Sakura stilled and took a step back, her finger pointed at Tomoyo, aghast. "W-wha—"

Tomoyo giggled and started to prance forward. "Sakura, you _did_!"

"N-no!" Sakura stammered as she recoiled in disgust. "We certainly did_ not_ such a thing!"

Tomoyo smirked and turned back towards her. She stood in front of Sakura and gave her a big grin and without warning, yanked Sakura's collar down. Sakura gasped and glared at Tomoyo as she stepped back from surprise.

Tomoyo still had that smile on her face.

"What?" Sakura spat angrily. As much as she cared for Tomoyo, she was really acting weird that morning.

"You have bite marks."

Sakura gaped at Tomoyo and looked down at her blouse. And she was right, there _were_ bite marks marring her tanned skin. She blushed darkly and looked away, mumbling. Tomoyo cackled and hugged Sakura tightly.

"My, my, Sakura," she teased. "You're a woman now."

"We—" Sakura trailed off. They didn't do it. They _didn't_. "We didn't do it, Tomoyo."

"Of course," Tomoyo nodded in understanding. "So you did it with another man then?"

Sakura's jaw dropped in indignation. Tomoyo laughed out loud and patted Sakura's head adoringly. "I was kidding, Sakura."

In the distance, the bell of the school rang and the girls paled visibly.

"We're late!"

oOo

"You're late."

Mr. Yamato Hatake's voice rang through the whole room. Sakura bowed her head lower than before and tightly closed her eyes.

"Sumimasen, sensei!" She squeaked. She can feel the peering eyes of her classmates as she was called unto the front of the room.

"You should learn to be on time, Miss Kinomoto," his voice sounded so deep and alluring, Sakura gently swayed on her feet. "Detention with me this afternoon."

Sakura dimly nodded her head and proceeded to walk to her seat with a quiver of her knees. She had detention—_again_—with her sensei. As much as she hated detentions, the ones she had with Mr. Hatake were much too comfortable. It was an odd feeling. She hoped her crush with her teacher would fade in a few days.

"Let's start with the law of exponents—"

Sakura decided to drown out the lesson and looked at the scenery outside.

oOo

"As predicted, my cute little—"

"Shut up! Will you fucking _please_ stop calling me _that_? It's making me _need_ to murder you!"

A chuckle. "But it _is_ true."

"That you're gay?"

Another chuckle. "If you believe it as that then you and I could definitely—"

"Shut up!"

Two shadowed figures roamed around the dimly lit hallways of the school in hopes of finding their prey. It was already close to five and Sakura wasn't seen leaving the building as of yet. Syaoran grunted in annoyance.

"Where is she?" He all but screamed in frustration.

They passed by a classroom and heard shuffling and noises. Syaoran nudged Eriol and they both neared the room. Stealthily, Eriol pushed back the door and peered inside. His eyes widened and quickly closed the door. Syaoran looked at him curiously.

Eriol shook his head and proceeded to ignore the room as he walked away.

Syaoran's curiosity got the best of him and he decided to see what made Eriol so flushed. Slowly, he opened the door and looked inside. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. He decided to leave the room and possibly, never pass that way again.

oOo

"And why are you late again this time, Miss Kinomoto?" Mr. Hatake inquired.

Sakura shivered at the tone of his voice. It was so… damn… _hot_!

He should be illegal—in every state in Japan, she thought amusedly.

"I—I'm sorry, sir." She meekly replied. "Tomoyo and I forgot the time and we—"

"Ah, so you were with Miss Daidouji from section B." He said with nod.

She stayed quiet.

"Sakura—" She looked at him curiously. "Why do you keep daydreaming in my class?"

She blinked. Late _and _daydreaming? She was a walking detention-freak, wasn't she? She sighed and ran a shaky hand through her auburn locks. "I—I don't know, sir."

"Do you possibly find my class boring?" He questioned.

Again, he was asking her. Wasn't this detention? Wasn't this time supposed to be for solitude and confinement? It didn't feel like it for her. It seems like he… _wanted_ to talk to her. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"No, sir." She lied. "I don't."

"I see."

Sakura looked at the wall clock and saw five minutes more of her time and she'll be free from detention. She fidgeted on her seat and tried as much as possible to avoid her sensei's gaze.

"Sakura?"

"Sir?"

"What do you think of me?"

Sakura popped her head to his direction and gaped at him. "S-sir?"

He blushed and waved his hand carelessly. "Forget it. You can go."

Sakura blinked, nodded her head, and stood up from her seat. She smiled at him weakly as she passed by him but he already had his head down and grading his papers.

She left without a word.

oOo

"Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura turned her head to the source of the voice. Navy blue hair came into view and she smiled. It was… Hiiragizawa Eriol, right? She waved at him and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Hiiragizawa-kun," she greeted. "Do you need anything?"

"No," he grinned at her. "But my cute little descendant does—"

"Eriol!" Syaoran yelled angrily. "Stop calling me that, you bastard!"

Eriol chuckled and waved nonchalantly at Syaoran's direction. "Speaking of my—"

"Shut up!"

Sakura giggled. "You're teasing him just to spite him, Hiiragizawa-kun, right?"

Eriol mockingly grasped the front of his shirt. "My, Kinomoto-san, of course not."

Sakura beamed at him and turned to Syaoran. Instantly, a frown replaced her smile. "What do you want?"

"You—" Syaoran, without a thought, replied. He gasped and tripped over his next words. "Y-you to come back and work for me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. _Pathetic_.

"Please Syaoran," she drawled. "You can survive without me for three more days, can't you?"

Eriol raised a brow. Was Sakura daft or was she just totally naïve? He shook his head and decided to leave the couple before a war breaks loose.

"I _can't_!" Syaoran said through clenched teeth. "My mansion is too lonely without you messing it up!"

"Messing it up? _Me_?" Sakura scoffed. "God Syaoran, don't be stupid!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Eriol screamed, frustrated. "You," he pointed at a thoroughly surprised Syaoran. "Tell her you like her and you," he glared at Sakura. "Stop being so bloody innocent! He likes you, alright?"

She blinked and Syaoran gaped.

"There!" Eriol huffed. "Now go make babies or whatever bloody couples do when they're in love!"

And he walked away.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Well… that was unexpected."

Sakura could only nod her head.

oOo

**End Note: **Wee. So finally, the truth is out. Just after sixteen chapters. Amazing I haven't made them make babies yet since the fifth chappy but anyways… _please_ review!He


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Elli Cole_

_He likes you—_

Tomoyo's words rang throughout her head. She was right. She was bloody _right_! And Sakura really hoped it wasn't true because now, she doesn't have any idea what to expect from him or how she would act around him. The fact remained however, that he liked her.

So what was she going to do about it?

"So…"

Sakura's voice rang out in the silence.

Syaoran's face heated as he turned on his heels and muttered under his breath. "Would… would you like me to walk you home, Kinomoto?"

Sakura recoiled in disbelief. Were her ears defective? Had she just heard Syaoran present to walk her home? She clucked her tongue and bounced beside him with a confused look. He turned his head away and avoided her gaze. She tittered.

"What's wrong, Li?" She gauged laughingly.

She couldn't help it. She just had to tease him to ease the tension that suddenly appeared between them. Hopefully, they would just forget about the little occurrence that had just happened between them. Sakura scowled. She mentally noted to kill Hiiragizawa when she met him again.

"Fine," he said suddenly. "You can walk home by yourself then."

He walked away and left Sakura with her jaw-dropped and eyes wide in disbelief. _The… the bastard_! She screamed in her mind as she stomped on her way home, anger radiated from her as she glared forward. _If he's like that to every girl he likes, I don't care about him anymore_!

But that nagging thought in the back of her mind didn't leave her alone.

_He likes me._

And that reason alone made her anger dissipate; a small smile replaced her frown quickly. "That—that bastard," she smiled to herself and neared her home. "I hope he trips."

oOo

A sneeze found its way towards Syaoran's system after a few moments of thought. He turned a corner and suddenly, he lost his footing. He tripped over a protruding rock and he tumbled forward. He bumped against something and he looked down. His eyes widened.

A girl was sprawled on the ground, her hand rubbed gently at her head.

"I apologize for bumping into you, miss." Syaoran exclaimed and reached out for her hand.

She looked up and Syaoran stilled.

She smiled at him softly and shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Syaoran's breath hitched. She took his hand and he basked in the warmth that spread across her arm. She dusted herself off and looked at him. He looked down and the faintest hint of a blush appeared across his cheeks.

"I'm Nobu," she held out her hand for him. He reached out and shook it. "And you are?"

"Syaoran," he replied with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, Syaoran," she batted her eyelashes at him. "Well then, you owe me a date for knocking me off my feet."

Syaoran blinked. This girl was—flirting with him? He smirked. "Are you free right now?"

oOo

"He likes me," she sighed.

Tomoyo squealed and started bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I _told_ you!"

"And I—" Sakura hesitated for a moment but Tomoyo picked up on her tone. She narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do Sakura?" Tomoyo asked and her lips pursed.

"I—"

"Sakura…" The warning tone in Tomoyo's voice made Sakura cringe.

"I sort of pushed him away." Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo blinked once.

Twice.

"_What_?"

"I pushed him away." Sakura said meekly. "I didn't _mean _to do it…"

"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo breathed as she shook her head. "You _didn't_…"

"But I did!" Sakura cried. "I didn't know what to do!"

Tomoyo paced around Sakura's room and gave her inquisitive looks. "Do _you_ like him?" She asked her after a few moments of silence. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Do I—" Sakura trailed off. "Like him?"

Tomoyo nodded her head and waited for her answer. Sakura bit her lower lip and she ran her fingers through her pink locks shakily. Did she like him? Would she give '_them'_ a chance? She sighed and her brows furrowed.

"I…" Sakura froze.

—_He softly trailed his fingers along the side of her jaw and her breath hitched. "I've missed you," he whispered as he lowered his head and nipped on the sides of her neck_—

"I—"

—_Syaoran didn't budge and continued to pleadingly asked for entrance, his eyes dark and brooding. Something was wrong—_

Did she like him?

—_Syaoran rolled his eyes at her and tugged at her arm, lifting her up. "Come on, we're going to a nice restaurant then we'll go home."_

_Sakura shook her head childishly and sat down again. "No, I want to go home, __now__!"_

_Syaoran groaned and did something Sakura didn't expect—_

—_He kissed her—_

"Tomoyo," Sakura breathed. "I like him."

"Took you long enough," Tomoyo laughed. "I was wondering when you're going to come to that realization."

Sakura glared at her and Tomoyo waved her hand enigmatically. "You should talk to him."

Sakura looked away as she fidgeted with her skirt, confused. "What am I going to say?"

"Tell him whatever you want to say," Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Tomoyo."

"Now go," Tomoyo chided lightly. "Or else someone might whisk him away."

Sakura giggled and nodded her head as she threw herself at Tomoyo and gave her a quick hug. Tomoyo patted her back encouragingly and bobbed her head. Sakura smiled and let go. "I'll see you later."

With that, she hastily looked for Syaoran.

_I like you too._

oOo

A giggle reached his ears. It wasn't the same giggle he used to hear frequently. He thought that he rather liked Sakura's giggle better. It wasn't fake. She didn't pretend that she found him funny. She was just… _her_.

"Oh Syaoran," Nobu fluttered her eyelashes at him. He found it quite irritating. "You are _so_ funny."

He didn't even tell her anything remotely funny yet. She either didn't understand a word he said or she was pretending just so he could feel flattered. He was smarter than that, he mused. But for the sake of Sakura—he cringed, since when did he think about Sakura at times like this?—he should go home and leave this girl be.

"Ah, Nobu-san," he lightly called out. She looked at him, her brown eyes wide and bright.

It wasn't the same emerald eyes he used to look at.

"I have to go," his voice came out small and he chided himself for being weak. "Someone's waiting for me."

"Oh?" Nobu frowned. "You… you have a girl friend?"

Syaoran's brows furrowed. "Well… _no_—"

"Then what's the hurry?" She giggled.

Syaoran frowned. "Nothing—" He looked outside and thought he saw an auburn blur pass by the window. "Nothing at all."

oOo

_Where is he?_

The thought passed by her mind for the nth time. She had tried reaching his cell but he doesn't answer. She tried calling his home phone but he doesn't answer that either. Was he purposely ignoring her?

She frowned and huffily stopped near a café. "Where the hell is he?"

She rested her back against the half-tinted glass of the café and sighed. She turned her head and through her peripheral vision, saw a figure close to Syaoran's built. She fully turned her head to look at the person and squinted. He had the same chestnut hair and amber eyes… _Syaoran_.

She smiled and anticipated their talk. She walked inside the café and spotted him easily. She neared him but stopped at her tracks. A girl with brown hair braided in two neat plumps that reached the base of her neck threw her head back as she laughed. Syaoran faintly smiled at her.

"S-Syaoran?"

He turned towards her, surprised. "Sakura?"

The girl whipped her head towards her and narrowed her eyes. "And who might this be, Syaoran-_kun_?"

Sakura winced.

—_Or someone else might whisk him away_—

"Obviously," Sakura coldly said as she glared at Syaoran's confused face. He made a move to stand up but Sakura continued stoically, "I'm a nobody to him."

She turned and ran away.

oOo

**End Note:** Dun dun dun. We are nearing the end, people! Yes, yes, _finally_! Now _review_ and make this fic end with a BANG! Not literally, of course.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Elli Cole_

_Dedication: _This is for my gramma who passed away earlier today. I love you, mama.

_I thought he liked me…_

Tears fell freely as she rushed towards her home. His voice rang inside her mind as she stomped her way toward her room, her brother's voice echoing in her wake. She dimly registered her door open as she flung herself at her soft, plush bed. She cried.

"Sakura?"

She stiffened.

She looked up and stared at a pair of amethyst eyes emanating worry. "Are… are you alright?"

Sakura tried to smile. She did. But all that passed through her lips were sobs and soft mewls of regret. Why had she pushed him away? Why didn't she learn of her attraction to him sooner? Why was he such a prat? Why—

"Sakura?" A soft voice shook her out of her reverie. "What happened?"

Sakura shook her head. "He—he's not worth it, Tomoyo."

"Sakura—"

"If he can find a girl in less than an hour after his confession to me—" Sakura trailed off.

Tomoyo stood there with her eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. "He did _not…_"

"He did," Sakura said bitterly. "Tomoyo—she was _pretty_."

Tomoyo frowned. "So are you."

"She had the prettiest face…"

"Sakura…"

"And her voice was so cute…"

"Sakura—"

"And her hair was so shiny…"

"Damn it, Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked. Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "You are _better_ than that girl!"

Sakura sniffled. "Really?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Stop being a baby, Sakura," she shook her head. "You deserve to be with Li-kun, damn it."

Sakura bit her lip. "You're cursing, Tomoyo."

"That's because you won't _listen_," Tomoyo said exasperatedly. "Sakura, has it ever occurred to you that maybe—quite possibly—Li-kun was just making you jealous?"

Sakura turned her head to the side as her bangs fell at her eyes, hooding it from view. She murmured softly to herself. "But how would he know I was looking for him?"

"Sakura," Tomoyo rubbed her forehead tiredly. "He _likes_ you, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"So fight for him."

oOo

_Fight for him_.

Sakura ran with determination set inside her. She picked up her pace as she passed by street lamps that started to turn on. She rubbed at her eyes furiously as she turned a corner and sucked in a breath.

"Syaoran," she hissed under her breath. "You better be bloody worth it."

She passed another corner and her breath was taken away from her as she bumped to a solid figure. She groaned in pain as she braced herself for the contact on the bumpy ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to rush throughout her body. But after a few moments, none came. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and stared at the man in front of her.

"Hatake-sensei," she breathed.

"Sakura-san," his voice held shock and surprise. "Why in such a hurry?"

"Ano," Sakura blushed as she tried to regain her balance. However, she didn't notice the firm grip of his arms around her waist as he kept her on her feet. "I-I'm sorry, Hatake-sensei."

He smiled as he helped her regain her balance. She reddened as tumbled forward to his chest and a chuckle reverberated through his body. He raised a brow at her as he tucked his hands inside his pockets.

"Where are you going in such a late hour?" He questioned. "Young girls shouldn't be out here in this time of night."

"I—" She stammered as she looked around for anything to look at other than him. Because, _really,_ teachers shouldn't look this attractive in and out of school. She took a nervous gulp as she smiled softly. "I'm going to Li-kun's house."

"Ah," he nodded his head. "Li Syaoran, yes?"

Sakura fumbled with her skirt as she nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't keep your boyfriend waiting." He smiled at her as he side-stepped a few steps away. "Have a good night, Sakura."

Sakura didn't get the chance to deny his assumption when she heard a soft feminine voice come from the alley next to them. She looked up and saw a woman with soft brown eyes and short ebony locks run towards them. She lightly gaped.

"Ah, Sakura," Hatake grinned. "Meet my wife," Sakura's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Yamato Kaoru."

… _wife?_

The woman warmly smiled at her. "My husband had told me that you are constantly late for his class, Sakura-chan." She teased. "But he had also failed to mention that you are such an adorable girl."

_He already had a _wife

Sakura flushed considerably as she bowed her head. "Ah… nice to meet you, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru beamed at her as she encircled her arms around Hatake's arm. "Well, are you going somewhere?"

"Yes," Sakura straightened as she looked at the direction she was going to go to. "I… better be going." She said tensely. "It's getting late." She looked at the couple apologetically.

Hatake waved his hand at her with a small smile. "Best not to let Li-kun waiting."

Sakura's blush worsened as she bowed her head. "Nice to meet you, Kaoru-san."

But before she can get far, she heard his voice echo towards her. "You make such a lovely couple."

Did he exist just to tease her?

She sighed as she continued on her way.

oOo

"She's not here."

Syaoran scowled at the man in front of him. "I know she is. Just tell her that we need to talk."

Touya sneered at Syaoran in distaste. "Like I would do that."

Syaoran's hands twitched. "Kinomoto-san, I suggest you call her _now_."

"I told you," Touya smirked. "She's not here."

Syaoran fumed as he kept his anger in check. It was not right to kill this—this _monkey_ in the state he was in terms with Sakura. She would just hate him more if he killed tonight. He sighed as he turned his back on the man.

"I'll be back."

He took a step towards the gate when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned his head slightly and looked at the dark-haired woman beside Touya. She frowned at him.

"Li-kun," she said. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked around. "And where's Sakura?"

Syaoran stilled as he stared at Tomoyo. "_What_?"

"Sakura," Tomoyo repeated. "Where is she?"

"I thought—" His eyes narrowed. "I thought she was here?"

Tomoyo paled. "She left a few minutes ago to look for you."

Syaoran cursed as he turned quickly and ran. _Where are you, Sakura_?

oOo

"He's not here?"

Sakura questioned as she stared at the tired man before her. The old man shook his head. She smiled softly and nodded her head. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Wei-san."

"It's nothing, Kinomoto-san," the man smiled back at her wearily. "However, I think the young master went to your house a couple of minutes ago."

Sakura's smile dropped as she looked at the man.

"He left just a few minutes after you came."

Sakura thanked the man as she turned on her heel and ran towards the direction of her house. Drained and exhausted, her body started to worn down and her pace slowed down. Gasps for air escaped her lips as she panted as she stopped at the middle of the street. She bent down and closed her eyes.

_Syaoran…_ She thought angrily. _Where are you_?

She lifted her head up and froze.

"Sa—" His voice cracked. "Sakura?"

"Syaoran," Sakura weakly called out.

She lightly shifted on her feet as she stumbled on her feet. Syaoran ran towards her hastily as he caught her before she fell on the ground. He grunted as his derriere crashed on the ground painfully but he gently cradled her body in the warmth of his. She smiled.

"Syaoran," her eyes started to flutter close. "_I love you_."

And he desperately wanted to tell her that he loved her too.

oOo

**End Note:** We're near the end. Say your goodbyes.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Elli Cole_

_I love you._

Did he love her too?

He wanted to say he did… he desperately wanted to think so. But it wouldn't be right. Because he only _liked_ her and quite possibly, only _lusted _over her. Syaoran didn't want to seem that he only went after her for her body. He liked her for her wit, for her charm, for her beauty but… it wasn't the reasons why he _should_ be in love with her.

Eriol was right.

It was hard not to fall for Kinomoto…

But how would he know?

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he watched the slumbering form of the auburn-haired card mistress before him. It had been a while since they had any trouble with the cards. It was almost a discomfort for him. Was there something going to happen? Was there something waiting just for the right time to strike?

"Syao—"

Syaoran's hearing perked up. He looked at the emerald eyes that contrasted against his amber ones. "Sakura?"

Sakura drowsily rubbed her eyes and peered at him. "What—what happened?"

Syaoran turned away nonchalantly. "You lost consciousness."

"That part is obvious," Sakura wryly muttered under her breath. She looked at him curiously. "But—I really don't remember anything."

Syaoran smiled softly. "It's better that way, Kinomoto…" He murmured. "Trust me."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

Sakura glanced around confusedly. "Where are we?"

"My room."

"You changed it."

"Yeah…"

Silence befell between them. Sakura bowed her head and whispered softly, "Syaoran—"

He peered at her, a blank expression spread across his face. He hoped she didn't remember what she said last night. He hoped she would forget. He hoped—

She smiled at him and her bright green eyes glistened at the morning sun's rays.

Syaoran looked away.

He doesn't know what he really wanted.

And he doesn't know if he was going to be okay if he let her go.

"I have to go home," she said confidently. "Is—is that okay?"

But he knew it was the right thing to do.

So he nodded his head and let her walk away. It was the right thing to do, that was what he kept telling himself. But the restriction around his heart was telling him otherwise. The light that surrounded him seemed to hurt his skin and his eyes seemed to stay shut. Images of Sakura plagued his mind and his emotions and thoughts started to become jumbled up.

Confusion settled in.

_Did he love her?_

oOo

"Sakura!"

Tomoyo's voice reached her ears as soon as she entered her room tiredly. She weakly smiled. "Hey Tomoyo."

Her dark-haired friend grinned back. "What did Syaoran say?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Say about what?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes playfully. "When you told him you loved him!"

"When I told him—I—" Sakura trailed off. She inwardly cursed at herself as she scowled. "I—forgot."

"_Sakura_!" Tomoyo's screech resonated throughout Sakura's room. "What were you _thinking_?"

"Clearly," Sakura's annoyed response came, "I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't!" Tomoyo screeched. Sakura jumped back from the angry ambiance Tomoyo started to emit. She was sweet, innocent Tomoyo. Sakura never assumed that—

"Sorry," Sakura murmured. "I—I was nervous."

Tomoyo's expression softened. "Sakura…"

"Tomoyo… I…"

"_Kaijuu_!"

oOo

"_Kaijuu_!"

Syaoran's eye twitched.

"I didn't know that monkeys can scream that loud," Syaoran insulted dryly. "Or else, I would've brought earplugs."

Touya gave him a scathing look. "If my sister didn't protect you like she do I would've…"

"Touya?"

Sakura took quick steps down the stairs and paused half way as she asked obliviously, "what do you want now?"

She looked up and saw Syaoran's expectant face. A small smile was touched upon his lips and he nodded his head at her in acknowledgment.

Touya gritted his teeth. "This _baka_ wanted to see you."

Sakura strained a smile. "Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked at Touya's angered form wearily and looked at her slightly defeated. "Do you want to take a quick walk with me?"

Sakura instantly agreed as Touya began his chain of curses.

They ran out, laughing, before Touya had the chance to lock the door in panic. Sakura squealed in delight as they stopped in a certain distance away from her home. She looked at Syaoran with a crazed, flushed look and grinned widely at him.

"That was fun," she laughed. "You should whisk me away from Touya's grasp more often."

Syaoran smiled at her and gave her a small chuckle of his own. "I would… if I could."

Sakura whipped her head towards him in confusion and halted on her steps. "If you could?"

"Sakura…" Syaoran started. "I—I can't love you."

Reality harshly crashed down on Sakura and she couldn't think. She wouldn't think. She couldn't understand him. _Why_? She wanted to ask him so desperately but the word wouldn't pass her lips. She was frozen on her spot and her lips were sewn shut.

Syaoran's eyes glittered lightly in the cold evening. "I have to go back to Hong Kong in a few weeks."

Sakura turned her head slightly away from him and forced her lips to move. "I love you."

"Sakura," Syaoran took a step closer towards her. "Please try and understand."

"_I love you._"

"Sakura…"

"_Syaoran,_" Sakura turned her eyes towards him, eyes glistening. "I love you."

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair and looked down. "Our contract is done. You're free."

Sakura let her tears fall freely.

"_I love you._"

Syaoran turned his back on her. "I'll see you at school."

He walked away and left Sakura on her knees, tears not halting.

oOo

Sunlight emerged from behind the blinds and passed through Sakura's eyelids. She moved uncomfortably in her bed and opened her eyes gradually. It was the dreaded morning wherein she will finally see Syaoran after the nights before. She frowned.

"Get up, kaijuu," Touya's voice rang through the house. "You'll be late for school."

And she can smell the waft of her father's cooking. A little smile appeared on her face. She just had to be positive for today. Syaoran was just Syaoran. She loved him but he doesn't control her in any way. She didn't need him to live.

She didn't need him.

She stood up from her bed and entered her bathroom. She took a glimpse of herself on the mirror and saw her tired reflection staring back at her. Dark bags appeared under her eyes and her hair was tousled. She frowned.

"What's happening with me?"

oOo

"Ohayou," Hatake greeted the class with a small frown. They greeted back in a throng of choruses. He looked around the room and saw two empty seats. He sighed. "It seems that I've taken news about Li-san's whereabouts from the principal."

The class waited in silence for his next words.

"It seems that he's off to Hong Kong in a few weeks so we won't see him as much in the school."

A small gasp escaped the crowd.

"Yes…" He murmured as he heard footsteps echo from across the hall. He gave out a tired sigh. "I know."

"Ohayou!" The door to the classroom slid open and a panting Sakura gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, sensei."

"Sakura," Hatake gave her a soft smile. "Please, take a seat."

Sakura looked at him quizzically but nodded her head, nonetheless. She made her way towards her table and looked at Syaoran's empty seat. She turned to Tomoyo's side and she quickly avoided Sakura's gaze.

Sakura frowned.

_What happened?_

oOo

"Young Master," a voice evidently aged in experience and time echoed inside the mansion. "Young Master?"

"Wei?"

Syaoran appeared from behind the door of his bedroom. He looked down the stairs and saw his faithful butler smiling at him. Syaoran smiled back and quickly opened his door. He ran down the stairs and greeted Wei with a large grin.

"I'm glad you're here!" Syaoran said as he gave Wei a gentle pat on the shoulder. "How's the clan?"

"Waiting for your arrival as we speak," Wei said politely. "Are your suitcases prepared to be carried out, Young Master?"

"Yeah…" Syaoran's voice faltered. "But before that… can we drop something off to a nearby house?"

Wei raised a curious brow but nodded his head at Syaoran's request. "Of course, sir."

oOo

"From Li Syaoran, you say?" Fujitaka asked with a smile. "I'll be sure to give it to her as soon as she arrives."

"Thank you, sir." Syaoran bowed his head courteously. "Goodbye."

Fujitaka's lips curved downward as he watched Syaoran's retreating figure, a box covered in cherry blossom wrappings held in his hands. "Goodbye."

oOo

Sakura's eyes bulged wide open at her father's words.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend came over to drop a gift for you," Fujitaka chuckled. "It's on your bed."

"Papa!" Sakura shook her head in denial. "He is not my boyfriend!"

Touya appeared from the kitchen with a scowl on his face. "Who is? That _gaki_?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Syaoran is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"If he is or not," Fujitaka waved the tense ambiance away. "He left you a gift, Sakura."

Sakura blushed as she felt the stares of her father and brother. She hastily excused herself as she ran up the stairs and into her room. She rested her back against the wooden door of her room as she stared at the carefully wrapped gift on her bed.

A smile started to creep on her face.

_Syaoran_.

He gave her a gift.

For _her_ and _only_ her.

Does that mean that he was telling her he loved her back? Was this his plan?

She took her time as she gradually walked closer to her bed. She took a seat at the side of the bed and it dipped down as her weight rested on the plush mattress. She reached out for the gift and opened it.

She stilled.

A dress of pale pink and white rested inside the box with a note attached to it. A rose was at the side with a drawing of her tied to the tip. She shakily held the note in her hands and raised it to eye-level.

_Sakura,_

_Wear this when I come back._

_Syaoran._

She was confused.

Back from where?

She then noticed the drawing again and she gently held it. It was uncannily drawn like her. She smiled at it and noticed some writing at the back. She flipped it over and froze.

These were the words she was waiting for to hear from him.

_I love you._

Tears were materializing from the tips of her eyes when her phone rang. She clutched the drawing firmly in her hand as she took the phone from its cradle and put it against her ear.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo's worried voice echoed from the other end of the earpiece. "Are you alright?"

Sakura smiled. "Better than ever."

A moment of silence reigned.

"You're over Syaoran, then?"

_Over?_

"Over what?"

"Syaoran," Tomoyo's voice was soft. "He left early for Hong Kong today. Hatake-sensei told us it'll be in a few weeks but Eriol told me it was today."

Sakura's eyes widened as tears freely fell.

"Didn't he bid you goodbye?"

… _He told me he loved me through writing._

Wasn't that the same as telling me he wasn't going to leave my side?

"He told me he loved me," Sakura murmured. "But he didn't say goodbye."

oOo

**End Note: **A different kind of ending. Epilogue will be up in a matter of days. _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
